Slight changes
by Kadzuki Fuchoin
Summary: (Owari!)Mitsui, the most popular guy in school finds that his friendship with his best friend is not that simple. MitsuiKogure
1. Default Chapter

Mina san! Konnichiwa! This is my first Slam Dunk fic, so please be gentle! As I'm still quite poor in English, forgive me if I have any grammatical errors.

This fic is dedicated to Asma, who seemed to be down lately. Let's hope that she cheers up! 

************************************************************************

"Kogure!!"

Kogure turned his head slightly towards his classroom door and found his best friend, Mitsui leaned against it, giving his best look that is enough to charm 3 quarter of the girls in his class faint. Before Kogure could even stand up from his seat, all 18 girls in his class surrounded him like a swarm of bees.

"Sempai, what's wrong? Do you need anything? I'll be happy to help." A long haired girl asked.

"Urusai, Mika..Sempai doesn't need you. Ne, sempai, do you need a partner to go to a party? I'll be your partner." 

"Damatte (Shut up) Hina-chan.. Who wants to go out with you? Sempai is looking for me, right sempai?" Emi gave her best smile at Mitsui.

Kogure shook his head and walked closer to his friend who was totally helpless now. "Mitsui wants to see me.." he blurted out. "Didn't he call my name just now?" 

Mitsui gave a sigh. "Warui na ojosan tachi. (I'm sorry girls). I really need to talk to Kogure now." Mitsui gave his most apologetic look and walked out of the room with Kogure.

"Wah!! Sempai actually looked at me when he said that! I'm not washing my eyes tonight!"  Hina squealed.

"Hina-chan! Sempai didn't talk to you!"

"He did!" Hina protested.

"He did not! He talked to me!" Mika crossed put both hands on her hips and gave a challenging stare at Hina." 

"Hey, you two! We do exist, you know! We are Mitsui sempai's number one fans!" other girl joined in the fight.

"Those girls… Are we really that invisible? Mitsui is not the only guy in school,," the boys grouped up together and gossiped. 

Akagi closed his Mathematics book and muttered. "Yare yare.."

________________________________________________________________________

"What's the problem, Mitsui?" 

"Mm… I need help, Kogure." Mitsui looked at Kogure with a serious look.

Both of them were at the school's rooftop, enjoying the spring's breeze. Mitsui leaned against the wall, hands jabbed in his pocket and stared at Kogure.

Mitsui looked so handsome that Kogure almost stopped breathing. Kogure was devastated when he found out that he actually has interest in the shooting guard a few months back. When Mitsui first joined back the team, Kogure was only glad to have his friend back. Before long, they became best friends. The friendship did not last long however, for Kogure suddenly found himself interested in the former MVP. It made him scared. Never had he felt like that before and never could he guess in a million years that he would allow himself to fall for someone. Especially not a boy. Kogure began to adjust his feelings later, and soon, he accepted the faith that he only likes the boy who stood right in front of him. Of course, Mitsui doesn't know and he's not going to tell him about it either.

"Ne Kogure!! Are you listening?" Mitsui sounded irritated.

"Eh? Nani?" Kogure quickly brushed off his thoughts and focused on Mitsui. "Ah! Kyo wa Ii tenki desu ne!" (Today's a fine weather!)  Kogure said abruptly.

"Kogure!!!! I'm discussing the weather!!!" Mitsui almost shouted. "Are you helping or not?" 

"Help what?" Kogure asked, blurred.

"Arg!! I feel like strangling you. I told you I am interested with this girl in your class. You know, Shima? Nakajima Shima? I asked you if it's ok to set up a meeting for us." Mitsui said for the 3rd time.

"Wh… what did you say?" Kogure stammered.

"What's wrong with you Kogure? I told you, I'm interested in Nakajima Shima and I asked you to set up meeting for us!!!" Mitsui shouted. 

Kogure felt the world has just stopped rotating. His felt his heart stop beating that very moment after he heard the statement from Mitsui's mouth. He stared at Mitsui, who was still talking happily about Shima. Kogure leaned against the wall for support as he felt his knees slowly turned into jelly, barely enough strength to support his upper part. 

"Kogure!" Mitsui shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

Kogure quickly recovered and answered, "Iie..nandemonai." (Nothing)

Mitsui draped an arm around Kogure's shoulder and looked at him seriously. "So, are you helping me, buddy?"

Kogure nodded slowly. A smile slowly escaped from Mitsui's mouth. He patted Kogure's shoulder and responded, "I knew I can count on you. You're my best buddy ever." Mistui grinned at his spectacled friend. He gave Kogure a friendly hug and left the rooftop whistling.

Kogure was left alone, staring at the blue sky, with a broken heart.

________________________________________________________________________ 

Kogure made a painful slow walk back to his class. The first thing he did when he entered his class was to stare at Nakajima Shima, the petite girl with long hair who sits two tables in front of him. 'What is so special with this girl?' Kogure asked himself. Nakajima Shima is well-known for her brains, beauty and of course, her super speed in changing boyfriends. She changes her boyfriends as fast as she changes her fashion sense.   He stared at her for a full minute, trying to understand why Mitsui likes the girl so much. 

After watching her for like almost an eternity, Kogure finally summoned his courage and went to her table. "Nakajima san, chotto ii?" (Can I have a minute?) Kogure asked unsteadily. 

Nakajima Shima looked up from her books and smiled sweetly at Kogure. "Sure, Kogure san. Have a seat." Shima offered. 

Kogure took a seat in front of her obediently like a schoolboy asking a girl for the first date. "Ano…Nakajima …"

"Call me Shima, Kogure kun," Shima interrupted Kogure, still staring sweetly at Kogure.

Kogure swallowed a lump and focused his eyes on Shima's huge, round eyes. "Shima… I was wondering if you are free for a drink tonight." Kogure blurted out. 

Shima looked shocked for a moment. Her mouth gasped open a little proving that she was utterly speechless. After a few uncomfortable seconds, she broke the silence. "Gomen Kogure kun, I'm not free tonight. I sort of have an appointment," Shima lied. The truth is, she doesn't want to go out with Kogure. As cute as the smartest boy may be, he's definitely not her type. She needs someone more exciting, somebody who can bring her thrills and excitement. Someone like Mitsui. 

Kogure was a little relieved when he heard Shima's refusal to go for the drink. He gave her his usual smile and spoke gently, "It's alright Shima san. I'll just have to tell Mitsui kun that you're not free." 

Shima automatically jolted up from her seat and grabbed Kogure's arm. "What did you say?" she asked breathlessly. 

'Damn, me and my big mouth.' Kogure thought. Kogure thought of lying, but that would not do any good as Shima had heard what he said. Reluctantly, he uttered the statement again. "I said I'll tell Mitsui-kun that you're not free."

"You.. you mean that Mitsui san is asking me out?" Shima asked excitedly, a smile curved on her thin lips.

Kogure nodded.

"On the second thought Kogure-kun, I just remembered that I've cancelled my appointment tonight. Can you tell Mitsui san that I'll go out with him? Please give him my number." Shima quickly reverse her statement. She thought she had died and gone to heaven when he heard Kogure said that Mitsui is asking her out. She released Kogure's arm, scribbled her phone number on a piece of paper and passed it to Kogure. "Onegai ne.. Kogure kun.." She used her sweet, innocent look to charm Kogure.

Kogure had the urge to slap Shima there and then for her behavior. A minute ago, she was very reluctant, now she was ecstatic to go out after she hearing that Mitsui is the one who will be taking her out. Kogure forced out a smile and took the small piece of paper calmly, trying to suppress his anger. He quickly exited his classroom and went to search for Mitsui.

Mitsui, is of course very happy. Kogure wanted to tell him so badly about Shima's behavior in the class just now when he saw how excited Mitsui is. However, he chose to remain silent in the end, swallowing the truth with him for he knew that Mitsui would not really care. 

"Knew I could count on you, buddy." Mitsui grinned and gave a friendly punch on Kogure's chest. 

'Buddy? That was all? Why couldn't Mitsui see him in a different way? Why couldn't Mitsui like him? Is it because he is a boy? Then, why he had to be born as a boy?" Kogure blamed himself with hundred and one things.

________________________________________________________________________

"So, Shima, what type of guys do you prefer?" Mitsui gave his charming smile which is enough to make all the girls in Zenny's Café faint.

Shima, wearing a low cut spaghetti strap, low enough to expose half of her well-endowed breasts, leaned closer to Mitsui's face and whispered, "Someone like you sempai." 

That very moment Shima gave a husky smile, he knew he got her. He caressed Shima soft cheek, teasing her with words that every girl longed to hear.

" You know, your cheek is so soft that it is almost a sin not to touch it. Your body is petite yet proportionate. " Mitsui murmured smoothly as though as he had been practicing those statements for every day of his life.  

Shima was obviously pleased with the comments. "Really?" she flirted.

"Yeah." 

"By the way, Mitsui san, Kogure… He's your friend?"

Mitsui leaned back on the seat and nodded. "Why? What's wrong with Kogure?" Mitsui asked. 

"Nothing. You know, when he approached me at first, asking me if I was free tonight, I was rather ….surprised." 

Mitsui eyed Shima, puzzled. "And why are you surprise?" 

"Because he's such a bookworm, I never thought he would ask me out. Heck, I never thought he could ask any girl out." Shima laughed heartily.

Mitsui's temper rose slightly. He didn't know why Shima's light statement about Kogure could cause his temper to shoot up immediately. Although what Shima said was true, because he never seen or heard Kogure talked about girls before, he's still uncomfortable with what Shima had said. He brushed off the thoughts and defended Kogure. "He's just busy, Shima. He's the vice captain of the basketball team and he has to cope with his studies and other activities as well." 

Shima wasn't too please with Mitsui defending Kogure. "But, he never even talks to girls except for the basketball manager and that Akagi girl. And all he does in his life is just basketball and books." Shima hit back.

Mitsui felt his temper raised another notch higher when he heard Shima's answer. "Let's not talk about Kogure, Shima." Mitsui decided to put Kogure out of the topic before he really blew up. He didn't know why he's behaving like this. Even when Shima mentioned Haruko as _that Akagi girl_, he did not seem to mind. But when she touched on Kogure's life, he got pissed off again. 

"Why can't I talk about him?" Shima said stubbornly. She's used with her own ways and she definitely did not like Mitsui's behavior when they talked about Kogure. 

"Just leave it, will you Shima?" 

"No.. Why are you so angry when we talked about Kogure? He's not like your brother or anything. Besides…"

"Shima, I SAID…. Leave the topic." Mitsui interrupted angrily.

Shima, still not admitting her defeat, pounced back with much more harsh words. "Why must I leave it? I'm stating the truth, he's like a nerd and he's a dorky looking guy!" Shima threw back at Mitsui. 

That was all Mitsui could take. He stood up, slammed his hands on the table which was loud enough to be heard by their neighbors. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mitsui almost shouted. 

Mitsui saw Shima jumped. Her pretty, innocent angel face turned dark with fury. Without a word, she grabbed her handbag, stood up and strode out of Zenny's.

Mitsui slumped back onto the seat and muttered, "Jesus.. why am I behaving like this?"

________________________________________________________________________

Kogure stared at Mitsui's picture, brushing his fingers onto the picture. He traced his fingers onto his perfectly shaped body, admiring the former MVP. He took the picture secretly when Mitsui and the rest of the team were not looking. He has 3 pictures altogether, 2 shots were taken in the basketball court while the other one is Mitsui in his school uniform.  Every single piece was taken without Mitsui's knowledge and he damn well know he was infringing his privacy, hell; he could be sued for it. But he didn't care. Sighing for the tenth time of the night, he placed the pictures between his Math book and switch off the lights.

________________________________________________________________________

"So, how did it go yesterday?" Kogure munched his sandwich as he asked the question casually. Kogure has been dying to call Mitsui yesterday night, but every time he pick up the phone and tried to punch the numbers, he hesitated. 

"Ok…" Mitsui replied without looking at Kogure. Having only 3 hours of sleep last night, he wasn't in a mood to answer the brown haired boy's question. He tossed and turned the previous night, trying to sort out the feelings he had for Kogure. He couldn't understand the protectiveness he had over Kogure. He couldn't decipher why he was mad with Shima because of one harmless question. And he hadn't figured out what he's going to do about it. When his eyes finally no longer obeyed him, he fell asleep, still trying to find out the answer.

"Mistui? You ok? What happen last night?" Kogure look worried. He noticed something was not right when he saw Mitsui that morning. Usually, he would whacked him hard on his shoulder as a morning greeting and say, "How's life today, buddy?". However, there is none of those today. He kept quiet during the whole conversation. He seemed…….distant.

"Uh?? Yeah, I'm fine. I slept kinda late yesterday." Mitsui gave a yawn as he replied.

Kogure felt a pang of jealousy when Mitsui said that he slept late. That could only mean that Mitsui had fun with Shima.

"So, was Shima good?" Kogure couldn't help but to ask.

 "What are you talking about?"

"Uhm… you know, her performance…" Kogure flushed as he whispered.

Mitsui was lost for the moment. It took him a minute to register what Kogure actually meant by _her performance._ His temper rose a little, but calmed down as soon as he thought that it was really normal for a best friend to ask about his date with a girl. 

"We didn't do anything, Kogure. Who the hell do you think I am? Some sort of monster who cannot date a girl normally?" Mitsui tried to lighten up the growing tense situation, laughing as he said.

Kogure give a breath of relief and smiled back. "How would I know, Mitsui Hisashi sama? You are so popular in school that every girl wants to go out with you. I'm not surprise if you come and tell me that she jumps onto you first." Kogure teased.

Mitsui grinned for the first time since morning. "Ne, Kogure, can you lend me your Math textbook? I've forgotten to bring mine."

"Mitsui!!! Remember what happen when I loan you my biology book last time? You lost it!" Kogure sighed.

"I didn't! It's still in my room!" Mitsui defended.

"Great. It's faster for me to copy the whole textbook again than looking for it in your room, you know. Your room is messier than my dad's store room.

"I promise I'll find your book even if I need turn my room into whole war 2. But now, I really need the Math book, or Nakano sensei will make sure that I'll be staying back for detention class himself."

________________________________________________________________________

Kogure was humming quietly while the rest of the class was chatting busily. The girls flocked together and gossiped on the latest boy band in town while the boys themselves discussed the latest soccer matches' results.

"Kogure san!! Can you lend me your Math book?" Himiko stood in front of Kogure's desk with a math exercise book on her hand.

"Gomen, Himiko chan, my book is with Mitsui…" Kogure said apologetically.

"It's all right, I'll get it from Akagi san." She replied cheerfully and turned to leave. As she did so, her book fell onto the floor.

"Ah!!! My book!" Himiko cried.

Kogure automatically bend down and helped Himiko to pick up her book. 

"Thank you, Kogure ..My small notes!" Himiko halted her thanks and frown as few pieces of small notes slipped through the thin exercise book and fell onto the floor.

Kogure, eyes widened as he saw the notes fell from the book, stood up suddenly and gave a shout. "Shimatta!" 

'The pictures! He had forgotten that he put them in between the Math book!' 

"Kogure san, dou shimasuka? (what's wrong?)"

"Iie, nandemonai desu.(Nothing ..) Kogure quickly covered his panic ness and slumped down onto his chair again. His heart pounded faster, making him almost impossible to breath. He clamped both palms on his cheek, praying that Mitsui will never flip through those pictures. 

________________________________________________________________________

Mitsui was flipping through Kogure's Math book, yawning as Nakano sensei trying his very best to explain the problem on the board. He smiled when he saw Kogure's neat writing on the book. Almost unconsciously, he traced his fingers along those words, smiling as he did so. He retracted his fingers almost immediately after realizing what he had done. Ashamed of himself, he quickly closed the book. 

'Damn, what the hell am I doing? I've been thinking of Kogure since last night. What's wrong with me? I'm not turning into a gay, am I?' Mitsui asked himself. 'No, it couldn't be. Definitely not!' Mitsui denied. He reopens the book before Nakano sensei caught him for not paying attention.

Something got his attention when he was trying to get to page 107. He noticed that a few photos slipped from the Math book onto his table.

'What the hell?' Mitsui thought. Without even thinking, he took the pictures and look at it. What he was looking right in front of him gave shivers to his entire body. He stared at his own photo, mouth slightly gaped open. 

'Kogure…. How did he have these photos?' Mitsui asked himself. He flipped the photo backwards and froze when he saw the only word written on the back.

_'Aishiteru'_

Controlling his anger, Mitsui placed the photos in his bag carefully, not wanting Nakano sensei or others to suspect.

'Kogure Kiminobu, you damn well owe me some explanations.' Mitsui thought grimly.

************************************************************************

Yatta!! I'm done with the first part. I hope I didn't write it badly. Anyway, please review! Arigatou! Thank you for reading! 


	2. The argument

HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA!!!

Arigatou to those who reviewed my fic. Honto ni arigatou!!

**Asma**, Thank you for your reviews! I Love them!!! 

**The Acolyte**, Thank you for your comments. I realize I wrote Dou shimasu ka wrongly. It should be dou shimasuta ka?. However, I'm not very sure with Dou ka shimasu ta ka. Sensei forbids me to use it because he said that's not proper.

**Annedrew****, I'm so sorry for the mistake. Thank you for pointing it out! I've corrected it! Arigatou!**

**Mayumi** san, I love your pen name!!! Kawaii!! Thank you so much for the review. And yes, you're right! The girl will come back soon!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Mitsui strode out of the class as soon as the bell rang, with a dark look on his face and hands gripping tightly at Kogure's Math book. He exited Shohoku High hurriedly without waiting for Kogure as he used to be. 

Kogure who was watching Mitsui from afar, swallowed a lump. Somehow, he knew that Mitsui must have seen the pictures. He wouldn't leave school without him. He usually waits for him at the front gate and they would walk back together.

"Kogure san… daijoubu?"

Kogure turned his head slightly and found Himiko staring at Kogure worriedly.

Kogure's mouth curved a fake smile and shook his head. "I'm all right. Just a little tired, I guess." 

"You should go back and rest, Kogure san. You look awfully pale." Himiko suggested.

"Yeah.. maybe I should." Kogure said his thanks and quickly walked out of the room.

_______________________________________

"Tadaima!" Kogure shouted. When silence greeted him, he remembered that his parents had gone to his grandparent's for the week. Tired, Kogure plopped himself on the couch, remove his glasses and stared silently at the unchanging ceiling.

He didn't realize that he was asleep, for the next thing he knew was the doorbell rang, interrupting his peaceful sleep. He woke up in a jolt, wore back his glasses and hurriedly opened the door, wondering what the time is. 

What greeted in front of him caught him standstill for the moment. Mitsui, freshly showered, stood right in front of him, looking devilishly handsome as ever. 

"Hey.." 

"Hey.." Kogure answered nervously. "Come in." Kogure stepped aside to allow Mitsui to enter his living room.

Mitsui entered his living room and sat down on the sofa. After 2 minutes of uncomfortable silence, Mitsui broke out, "Uhm.. I came to return you these books. Sorry I took so long." 

"It's all right." Kogure tried to appear cheerful as he took the Math and Biology book from Mitsui. "I better put these in my room." Kogure turned and hurriedly walked to his room. 

Once inside the room, he quickly flipped open the Math book, looking for the pictures that he had mistakenly placed. He groaned slightly when he found that there were no pictures to be found. 

'Maybe it slipped while he was carrying the book?' Kogure thought. Silently, wishing it was true, he gave a breath of relieve. 

"Looking for these?" A voice came from behind.

Kogure jerked and turned his body towards the door. His eyes widened as he saw Mitsui standing in front of him, leaning his right shoulder on the door, looking straight into his eyes. His hands held the few precious photos that Kogure had been looking for so badly.

"What are you talking about?" Kogure laughed, trying to appear normal, which he obviously failed. 

Mitsui walked closer to Kogure, flung the photos at him and barked. "Don't pretend, Kogure Kiminobu. I found these photos in between your Math book. What the hell was that  aishiteru all about?"

Kogure kept silent. Truthfully, he didn't know what or how to answer. He prayed that god would dig a hole for him there and then so he could escape in embarrassment.

Mitsui, still staring at Kogure who refused to look at him, got pissed off. 

"Kogure.." he said in a deadly voice. "Explain."

"I…. I… those pictures were not mine. They belong to a girl. She likes you." Kogure lied.

Mitsui, unconvinced, asked sneeringly. "And.. who might the girl be?"

"Eto….Himiko!! you know the girl in my class?? She likes you for a very long time." Kogure lied again. He apologized and prayed that Himiko would forgive him for using her name silently.

Mitsui laughed. "You expect me to believe that? You're a lousy actor, Kogure." Mitsui's look darkened once again.

"But, it's true.. She must have misplaced them in my book when she borrowed it!" Kogure defended.

"Shut the hell up!!" Mitsui shouted. He scrutinized Kogure's face. He gave a slight jump when he shouted. He couldn't control the anger that has been boiling ever since he found those pictures. He didn't know why he was mad in the first place. 

"Mitsui.. I.. It's true, I didn't lie.." Kogure whispered. 

Mitsui went nearer to Kogure and grabbed him by the collar. "Kogure, I might not be as good as you in studies, but I'm not stupid. You say Himiko likes me? Then how the hell she turned up to be Matsuo's girlfriend?" Mitsui roared and pushed Kogure onto the bed. 

"I …. Himiko has a boyfriend?" Kogure stammered. All these while, he didn't know that Himiko has a boyfriend. 

Mitsui gripped his fist tightly. " Matsou told me that he and Himiko has been lovers a year ago." He knew from the very beginning that Kogure was lying. If Kogure spoke the truth, he wouldn't stammered, he would just threw out the words with confidence.

Kogure, lost of speech, sat on the bed in silence. 'Should I tell him the truth, or should I keep my mouth shut?' Kogure asked himself.

"Well? Are you going to explain?" Mitsui asked when he no longer withstands Kogure's silence.

"I…I…" Kogure broke off.

"Talk, damn it!" Mitsui barked.

Kogure didn't know which lightening struck him at that very moment because he suddenly found that he doesn't give a damn of what Mitsui thinks. He just wants to shout out his feelings that have been buried deep inside his heart for a very long time. Kogure took a deep breath and turned to look at Mitsui directly.

"Yes… it's true. Those photos belong to me." Kogure whispered. There wasn't a shame or guilt when he said those words. There's even no hesitation.

Mitsui staggered backward a little when he heard Kogure's confession. He gripped the chair in front of him for support, unable to look at his best friend's gaze.

"I've written those words, Mitsui. I took the pictures when you were not realizing." Kogure spoke again.

"Why?" Mitsui managed to ask. He couldn't recognize his feelings now. It's a mixture of anger, happiness and relieve. He couldn't decide which, of course.

Kogure gave a bitter laugh. "Why? It's so obvious, Mitsui Hisashi. I like you, I always have." 

The words penetrated Mitsui's heart. He was at lost of words, wondering what to say in his troubled mind.

"Doesn't…. Doesn't it bother you that you like a guy?" Mitsui asked the only question that popped into his mind.

Kogure fought back tears as he muttered. "It did, at first. Then I found out that it isn't wrong to like a guy. It became a fact of life for me after that." 

"Isn't wrong? What the **HELL** are you talking about, Kogure?" Mitsui finally lost his cool. "Of course it's wrong! For goodness sake, you like a guy! That's not normal!!!" Mitsui roared.

"What's wrong with loving a guy? What's so not normal about it? There are no rules in falling love!" Kogure stood up and fought back.

"It's not normal, Kogure, It's NOT!" Mitsui slumped on the chair.

Kogure, unable to fight back his tears anymore, allowed them to fall freely, wetting his cheeks. "I didn't ask you to like me back, Mitsui. I'm just telling you that I like you!" 

"Damatte!!!"(Shut up!) Mitsui stood up and yelled. "This is crazy, Kogure.." Mitsui murmured.

"No, it's not crazy! You might not like me, but I ….."

"How long have you liked me?" Mitsui interrupted Kogure.

"Ever since you joined back the team." 

"Shit.. That was six fucking months ago!" Mitsui's yelled, no longer able to control his anger anymore. He felt _cheated. To think that Kogure actually liked him since six months ago gave him shivers. Kogure had been nice to him because he likes him, and he and his stupid brain thought that Kogure and him were merely good buddies. _

"Mistui.. I.."

"Shut the F*** up!" Mitsui held a hand up. "I'm not listening to you anymore."

After a few painful seconds, Mitsui, feeling a little calm, finally said, "I'm sorry, Kogure…I couldn't accept this madness. I'm not a gay to begin with damn it!"

Kogure still said nothing.

Mitsui looked up and focused on Kogure's slight swollen eyes. "Kogure Kiminobu, from now on….." Mitsui broke off the sentence, took a deep breath and continued,

"We're no longer friends."

"Wh.. What do you mean?" Kogure stammered, unable to believe his ears.

"You heard me… I said we're no longer…."

"Why?" Kogure interrupted before he could say the final word. He felt his heart shattered into pieces, pieces that no longer can be fixed.

 "I don't think I can accept this, Kogure. I cannot pretend nothing has happen before! It's so akward. Besides, I wouldn't accept a gay friend. Not when he likes me."

Mitsui threw the harsh sentence at Kogure and walked off the room, the house, slamming the door hard behind him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Please drop a note! Thank you!


	3. Plans!

Domo Arigatou for the reviews! Thank you so much! A huge thanks to **Asma** for sharing her precious ideas with me. 

**Kristel**: Thank you for your reviews. I don't know how many chapters yet. But I hope I'll make it good!  
**Wednesday **san, Yep, this is a cruel world eh? Daijoubu, Mitsui will realize his mistakes!

**Suisho-foxeyes**, Thank you so much for your comments (blush). I'll be very happy to teach you Japanese! But I'm not very qualified as I'm still learning!

**Suu** san, It's not the end, daijoubu..

**Yumehime** san, Thank you for the review! Mitsui is a little harsh because he couldn't accept the fact that his best friend fell for him. It will turn out fine !

Thank you to **Dref and **shake-it-buddy** for your lovely reviews,. Thanks a bunch minna!**

***********************************************************************************************

Kogure stared at the closed door for god knows how long, still feeling dazed or rather blurred by what Mitsui had just said.

'Did Mitsui-kun really say that I'm no longer his friend?' Kogure asked himself. He slapped himself, just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. 

It hurts.

It was only then Kogure realized that it had actually happened. He was not dreaming. He sat down on the cold, hard marble, hands wrapped against his body, tears streaming down. 

________________________________________________________________________ 

"Kogure, what's wrong with you? You have been doing nothing but staring at space!" Akagi asked when he saw his gloomy friend sat alone at the basketball court, waiting for practice. The rest of the team has not showed up yet, leaving only Kogure and Akagi in the court.

"Nothing, Akagi. I didn't get enough sleep." Kogure used the same excuse as the day before when Himiko confronted him.

"Did something happen between you and Mitsui? You didn't come with him this morning." Akagi probed. 

At the mention of Mitsui's name, Kogure wanted to cry. Trying his best not to, he quickly removed his glasses and wiped his eyes with his fingers. "Ouch, the sand got into my eyes." Kogure purposely wiped harder so that his tears would not spill. 

"Kogure, don't lie. You can't fool me, you know. Besides, we're in the court, how on earth can the sand get into your eye? Besides, you're wearing glasses." Akagi pulled Kogure's hands from covering his eyes forcefully. He frowned when he found that Kogure's eyes were red.

"Have you been fighting with Mitsui?" Akagi asked carefully. 

Kogure felt that he needed to talk to someone about his feelings or he'll burst. Besides, he wanted to scream the frustration and sadness that he had held for so long.

"Akagi, if I tell you something, would you promise not to be mad?" Kogure turned and stared at Akagi seriously.

"Of course." Akagi answered straight away without even thinking.

"I...I… I fell in love with somebody." Kogure turned away from Akagi, embarrassed.

"So, what's the big deal?" Akagi took out his drinking bottle and gulped down a few gulps of water.

"The problem is…." Kogure hesitated. Knowing he could no longer turn back, he voiced out again. " The problem is… it's a HE….."

Akagi spurted out the water and look at Kogure. "Kogure, are you trying to tell me you fall in love with a guy, and of all people it's Mitsui Hisashi?" Akagi asked. He was still in a state of shock after hearing Kogure's confession that he forgot to wipe his wet mouth.

Kogure nodded. "It's ok, Akagi. I know how you think. Gomen.. It's ok if you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore. After all, Mitsui said the same thing." Kogure gave a bitter smile before taking off his glasses to wipe his watery eyes.

"Baka.." Akagi murmured softly. "It's not your fault, you know. It's not wrong to like someone. Even if he's a guy." 

Kogure looked up in surprise. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not." Akagi gave a friendly smile. "So, what happen between you and Mitsui?" 

Kogure sighed. Truthfully, he didn't want to explain the whole situation again. But since he told Akagi about it, might as well go all the way. 

"Well, that guy must be in shock." Akagi grinned after hearing the story. " You know, it's not his fault. It might be the same if I tell you that I'm in love with you."

"I think so." 

"Ma… just let him be.. But whatever happens, don't forget about the Inter High."

Kogure laughed for the first time since yesterday. He shook his head. That's the typical Akagi he knows.

"Ma… let's warm up before the rest arrives." Akagi gave a friendly pat at Kogure's shoulder. 

At that very moment, Mitsui and Miyagi chose to push open the gym's door.

"Yo, captain. Hayai ne…(You're early)" Miyagi held his hand up as he greeted the captain.

"Hn.." Akagi answered.

Mitsui noticed that Akagi's hand was on Kogure's shoulder as soon as he entered the court. He didn't know what possessed him, but he did have the urge to ask Akagi to take his hands off Kogure. 'What's happening to me?' Mitsui erased the thought immediately. 

He didn't know why, but it was Kogure who caught his attention when he entered the court. He noticed redness in Kogure's eyes. 'Has he been crying? Or is he confiding to Akagi?' he couldn't help but to asked himself again.

Miyagi, as though as he heard Mitsui, asked without hesitation. "Kogure kun, what happen to your eyes? They're red." 

Kogure blushed. To have Miyagi asked him that in front of Mitsui, he felt a little embarrassed to answer. Realizing that Miyagi doesn't know the situation, he lied smoothly again. "Sand got into my eyes. No big deal, thanks for asking anyway." Kogure smiled lightly.

Mitsui felt a little jealous towards Miyagi. 'Mitsui Hisashi, you have to stop responding to this madness.' Mitsui placed his bag on the bench as he thought.

Kogure meanwhile, is trying his best not to look at Mitsui. He failed eventually and found himself staring at Mitsui. 'How could he look so fresh after what happen last night?' He didn't even have any tired eyes, indicating either he had slept well or he wouldn't get the black bag under his eyes no matter he had slept or not.

Kogure was forced to brush off his thoughts when the red head and the kitsune came into the court, trying their best to throw insults at each other.

"Teme, kitsune, you're no match for the tensai, you lousy amateur." Sakuragi stomped his feet onto the gym, tagging behind Rukawa.

"Ch… If you think you can beat me, mada ju nen hayai! (You're still ten years early!)" Rukawa said arrogantly as he dumped his duffel bag onto the bench and sat next to Kogure.

"Kitsune!!!" Sakuragi wanted to give his infamous head butt to Rukawa but his attempt was stopped by Akagi, who greeted him with a punch on the head.

"Behave yourself, you fool!"

"Itai!!! Not fair! You never hit Rukawa!!" Sakuragi protested.

"That's because he's not an idiot as you, Sakuragi san." Kogure said, trying to appear cheerful.

"Megane-kun! You dared to join that kitsune and gori to bully the tensai! Yurusanai! (I cannot forgive you!)" Sakuragi placed his arm around Kogure's neck, trying to choke him.

"What are you trying to do? Kill him?" Akagi gave another punch on his head and dragged him away.

At the other side of the court, a pair of eyes looked at Sakuragi and Kogure with jealousy…. Again…

________________________________________________________________________

Practice went incredibly smoothly that day, which surprise Kogure himself. Thanks to Akagi, he kept the team busy until they had almost no time to talk. By the end of the practice, everyone was so exhausted that no words were exchanged between the team. Even Rukawa and Sakuragi decided that they would call it a day.

Kogure made his journey back alone, enjoying the night breeze. As he stood in front of the park, he couldn't resist but to stop for a while to enjoy the night's view.

"Kogure sempai!" 

Kogure turned and found Miyagi was running towards him. He panted as he reached his side, breathing deeply. He took in few more gulps of air before finally voiced out.

"Sempai, what happen between you and that scar faced guy?" Miyagi asked curiously. He noticed that the two seniors hadn't talk to each other during the whole practice session, which was weird, because Mitsui would normally chatters all the way with Kogure. 

Kogure wasn't really surprised to hear Miyagi's question. Judging from how they avoid each other, he guessed that almost the whole team knew something was wrong although they didn't want to ask anything about it.

"What makes you ask that?" Kogure asked.

Miyagi shrugged. "You know, you guys always go back together. Today, you barely even talk to him. Tried to ask him, but he wasn't in a mood to answer, so I thought of asking you instead." 

"Sou desu ka…."

"So? What happen?" Miyagi asked again.

"I… I don't know whether I should tell you this." Kogure answered with uncertainty.

"Come one, sempai, what's there not to tell?" Miyagi laughed. "It's not like a big secret or anything. Besides, everybody is dead curious."

"Yeah.. Everyone knows that there's something fishy going between you and Mitsui. We're not blind, you know." Miyagi explained further when he noticed Kogure's shocked face.

"I… I don't know how to tell you this." Kogure replied.

"It's pretty easy, sempai. Just open your mouth and talk."

"Ano… If I tell you that I suddenly like Mitsui, would you be shock?" Kogure didn't know what had summoned his courage to blurt out just like that.

Kogure studied Miyagi's facial expression. The winning grin on his mouth was no longer there, replaced by his jaw dropped wide, slightly shocked or rather unsure what he had heard.

"You serious, sempai?" Miyagi asked after recovering from his shock.

" Afraid so." Kogure smiled bitterly. "I think I better be going." Kogure announced bluntly as he turned to leave. Miyagi must have thousand and one questions in his mind now and he wasn't really prepared to answer them.

"Sempai!" Miyagi called, which caused Kogure to turn back automatically.

Kogure saw the huge grin again. "We'll help you sempai." Kogure heard Miyagi said. Had he heard wrongly? Why Miyagi is acting as though as he hasn't told him anything? He should have that sickening stare in his eyes. 

Miyagi closed their gap and whispered again. "We'll help you. Tell me what happen and I see if I can help." 

After spending the next 10 minutes telling Miyagi the truth, Miyagi sat down on the bench nearby and laughed. "Sempai…" Miyagi said when he stopped laughing. "I think he feels the same way too. Which explains why he was mad. He doesn't want to admit that he feels the same way." Miyagi said confidently as though as he can read Mitsui's mind.

"What .. what did you say?" Kogure blabbered. He rubbed his ears again to make sure that he hadn't heard wrongly. Mitsui likes him?  "No…I don't think so, Miyagi." Kogure denied sadly. 

"No, listen sempai, I think he does. He's afraid. The school's most famous guy fell for his best friend? I think that's too much for him to take. His pride wouldn't allow that, in the first place." Miyagi toyed with his school bag's strap as he said, chuckling as he did.

"But.. but.."

"No buts, Kogure sempai. Trust me." Miyagi affirmed. "Want me to tell you something interesting?"

When Kogure said nothing, still busy with his thoughts, Miyagi answered on behalf, "I take it as a yes…Do you know that our rookie and Sakuragi had a thing for each other?"

That got Kogure's attention. "What?" Kogure almost shouted. 

Miyagi nodded. "Yep.. although they don't want to admit it. Every one in the team knows about it, except for you and Mitsui. You guys are too absorb with each other" 

Kogure blushed at the comment. "So, what do we do now?"

"Trust me, sempai.. Mitsui's going to get it this time.." Miyagi smiled evilly. 

________________________________________________________________________

"Kogure what?" Ayako almost shouted.

"Shhh… Ayako chan. You wouldn't want the whole school to know, right?" Miyagi calmed Ayako down. 

The whole team were discussing about Kogure and Mitsui during recess in the basketball court. A few students peeped inside the court after Ayako's exclamation.

"Sorry," Ayako murmured when she realized that she had over acted. 

"Seriously, Miyagi, I didn't know Megane-kun had a thing for Mitchy." Sakuragi whispered as he scratched his head.

"Like Rukawa-kun and you?" Miyagi couldn't help but to tease Sakuragi.

Sakuragi automatically blushed furiously. "Teme, Miyagi, what are you talking about?" Sakuragi fired up hotly.

"Hn.. I wouldn't want to have any thing to do with the do aho." Rukawa snorted behind. 

"Guys! We're talking on how to help Kogure sempai! Keep your insults to yourselves for a day, will you?" Ayako whacked his paper fan at both of them. She turned her head at Miyagi and whacked him on his head before grumbling. "That's for starting the fight between them."

"Itai.. Ayako chan." Miyagi rubbed his head. 

"Anyway, does Gori know?" Sakuragi asked.

"Yep, I did." A voice answered from behind, making all four occupants jumped. They turned behind and saw the captain standing next to them. 

"Do you have to be that loud?" Akagi shook his head as he sat down next to Ayako.

"Captain, how did you know?" Miyagi asked curiously, studying the captain's face.

" I knew it before you guys do." Akagi answered. "Kogure told me." Akagi finished when he saw four unsatisfied pair of eyes looked at him.

"Mmm.. Then do you have any ideas how to help Megane-kun?" Sakuragi asked.

"Let's set up a date for them." Ayako pointed a finger up.

"Muda yo (Useless), Ayako. Mitsui already said that Kogure was no longer his friend remember?" Miyagi chirped in. Miyagi's statement brings down Ayako's confident face a moment ago.

"Make him jealous." 

All four pair of eyes stared at Rukawa, who has not been participating in their talks. "If you want to make Mitsui sempai realize his feelings for Kogure sempai, you have to make him jealous." Rukawa answered almost unwillingly. 

"That's it!" Miyagi shouted. "Make him jealous!" Miyagi's excited face implied to the rest of the team that his idea is going to be a total disaster. 

"Look, all we have to do is ask Kogure sempai out or be a little close to him." Ayako interrupted before Miyagi could announce his fabulous plans.

"Who's going to do it?" Sakuragi narrowed his eyes. "Miyagi can't do it because everybody knows that he's crazy over Ayako." 

"Captain?" Ayako turned his attention hopefully at Akagi. Akagi quickly surrendered his hands into the air. 

"No. You know I can't do this sort of thing." Akagi quickly rejected the idea.

"Sakuragi! You'll do it!" Akagi whacked Sakuragi's shoulder, making the red head almost fell down.

"No way! I'll screw up everything!" Sakuragi quickly pushed. "Gori! Make Haruko chan do it." 

Akagi growled and gave a punch on Sakuragi's head. "You want Mitsui to kill my sister? Besides, leave Haruko out of this." Akagi said tightly.

"Which means, we only have one option." Miyagi sighed and looked at Rukawa. "Rukawa, you got to do it!" Ayako begged.

"Kotowaru." (denied). Rukawa rejected. 

"Rukawa, you're the only one who will not be suspected. You rarely talk and it's pretty hard to understand what you are thinking." Miyagi said, trying his best to convince Rukawa.

"No." Rukawa said flatly.

"Kitsune! Don't be such a spoiler, do it!" Sakuragi grabbed Rukawa's colar, glaring at the icy prince.

"Te o hanashite."(Let go your hand) Rukawa said icily. 

"Rukawa-kun, onegai. Kogure sempai wa honto ni kawaii so…" (very pitiful) Ayako begged.

Rukawa knew he was defeated or rather forced to take the job the minute his teammates looked at him hopefully. He gave a long sigh and murmured. "Mendosei…"(Troublesome)

"Yes, Arigatou Rukawa!!" Ayako almost hugged the boy in front of him.

"Yosh, I'll tell Kogure about our plans." Miyagi clasped his hands together and stood up. "Rukawa, you'll asked Kogure whether if he is free tonight during practice later, ok?" Miyagi looked at Rukawa's bored face as he asked.

"Hn.." Rukawa answered.

________________________________________________________________________

During practice, everyone was busy practicing, excited at the same time as they know that their plans were going to be carried out. Even Akagi looked nervous. 

"You sure it's going to be alright?" Kogure had asked Miyagi when Miyagi told him about the plans.

"Yep. All you have to do is act confuse and accept it after 2 minutes, ok?" Miyagi whispered in Kogure's ears.

Helplessly, Kogure nodded

Kogure looked at the rest of his teammates, who acted as though as nothing happen. Even Rukawa, surprisingly, acted well. Both Sakuragi and him threw insults at each other just like any other normal practice day. Silently, he felt a little jealous to the both of them. 

Mitsui didn't suspect anything at all. He noticed Kogure was tying his shoelace as he entered the court with Miyagi. Couldn't help himself, he caught himself staring at Kogure when he was not noticing. 'Stop it, Mitsui Hisashi!' He scolded himself. 

As he looked at Kogure again, Ayako was whispering something to him. Mitsui swore that he saw Kogure blushed. He hates to admit it, but he really wants to know what Ayako was talking to Kogure. 

Miyagi and Ayako stole glances at each other, smiling as they did. Both of them understand what they were trying to tell each other. Miyagi went to Rukawa towards the end of the session and nudged his arms slightly, giving him a wink.

With a slight groaned, he dropped his towel on the floor and walked towards Kogure. Everyone sort of freeze when Rukawa made his move. 

Mitsui noticed Rukawa was walking towards his direction. 'What? He wants to challenge me one on one?' Mitsui questioned himself. Strangely, Rukawa didn't walk towards him. As he got nearer, he turned his directions towards where Kogure and Ayako were sitting. 

Kogure saw that Rukawa had finally made his move. Heart pounding furiously, he gripped his fingers harder at the bench, preparing to play his role. 

"Sempai," Rukawa began.

"Hai?" Kogure answered, pretending to be surprise.

Mitsui saw Rukawa walked towards Kogure. 'What does he want with Kogure?' Mitsui thought, feeling a slight pang of jealousy, unaware that the rest of his teammates were looking at him, amusedly.

"Are you free tonight?" Rukawa heard himself asked. 'Kusso, I can't believe I'm doing this.' he thought.

"Yes, why?" Kogure asked naturally, and curved a smile.

"I have an extra movie ticket. Want to go for a movie?" Rukawa asked coolly, as though it was the most natural thing to do.

Mitsui almost drop his drinking bottle when he heard that. 'Had he heard correctly? Rukawa is asking Kogure for a movie? That icy ace prince who doesn't care about anything at all except for basketball and sleep?' Mitsui gritted his teeth as he thought. 'Kogure, please don't accept.' He silently prayed although he didn't know why he bothered to wish for that. 

"Uhm.. sure." Kogure tried to sound natural as well.

Mitsui's fist tightens, while the rest of the teammates trying their best not to laugh.

Tsuzuku…

***********************************************************************************************

How was Chapter 3, minna? Please drop a note! Thank you!


	4. Four!

I just realized that I didn't have any disclaimers. Ok, Slam Dunk is not mine. It belonged to Takehiko Inoue sama. I'm just borrowing the characters. 

This is one of the hardest chapter to write. I was facing a little writer's block when I wrote this chapter. It took me a while to get the story flowing again. Thanks to the reviewers, especially **random reader** and **the acolyte for their ideas. Thank you so much! **

**Asma** – Thank you for putting up my fic on your sister's lovely site! And for constantly encouraging and giving me your ideas!  Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu!! 

**Suisho-foxeyes**- Of course you can call me sempai! I'll be honored! Thank you so much for your praises. I love them! If you really want to learn Japanese, email me at hhmei_14@hotmail.com. (No, I'm not 14 years old).  I'll be happy to teach, although I must warn you that my Japanese isn't that good. 

**Shake it buddy- **Thank you so much for your reviews! I will try to update faster!

**annedrew**-  Yep, there is a slight hint on ruhana, though I have no idea what to write about them yet. 

**anime-****luverjc****- I think your idea is absolutely fabulous! Why didn't I think of it before?  I will try to write more on Ruhana. Thank you so much for your review!**

***********************************************************************************************

Nakajima Shima closed her Japanese Language textbook and curved a smile. She was still very unsatisfied with the way Mitsui had treated her during the last time they went to Zenny's. Nobody treated her like that before. Every guy she had dated drooled over her, paying their fullest attention. Except Mitsui.

She gritted her teeth. The truth is, she wanted Mitsui. The school's most popular guy has somehow managed to charm her. She wanted him. There's no question about it. 

She lay on the bed and hugged her huge teddy bear. "It's time to carry out the plan." She smiled.

________________________________________

7.30 pm. Kanagawa district.

Mitsui has been walking through and fro in his living room. He stared at the huge clock hanging on the wall each time he made a turn, wondering what the hell Rukawa wants with Kogure.

" I can't be jealous." Mitsui spoke aloud. Forcefully, he pushed away the thoughts. "What's his intention?" He asked himself again.

'Nothing to do with you, Mitsui Hisashi,' he thought firmly again.  But still, he couldn't explain the uneasiness, the anger, the unwanted desire he felt in his heart. After spending endless minutes in the hall, he grabbed his apartment keys and strode out of his house. Finding them would not be a problem as there aren't many theaters in Kanagawa. 

Within a few minutes, he spotted Kogure standing in front of a building, waiting for Rukawa. Mitsui scrutinized Kogure from top to bottom. He looked so good that Mitsui almost couldn't control himself to run across the road to give him a kiss. 

Realizing what he was thinking, he quickly brushed off his thought, feeling shameful and a little puzzled with his own behavior.

After waiting for about 10 minutes, Rukawa finally showed up. He watched Rukawa approached Kogure, giving him a warm smile before walking off. Mitsui knew that whatever they do did not matter to him, but he couldn't control his feelings. His legs wouldn't obey him either, as he found his feet responding to where the two boys went.

______________________________________

Kogure noticed that Mitsui was following them. His heart gave a slight jump of happiness, although it was forcefully pushed away as he doesn't want to place high hopes in his intuitions. Softly, Kogure leaned closer to Rukawa and whispered.

"Rukawa-kun. We're been followed." 

"I know." Rukawa answered calmly. 

Kogure's eyes widened in surprise. "Doushite wakaru?" (How do you know?)

"I saw him." Rukawa answered shortly. He draped his arm around Kogure casually and continued walking, ignoring the vice captain uneasiness.

"Chotto…Rukawa kun, what are you doing?" Kogure asked, alarmed. 

"We're making him jealous, remember?" Rukawa answered simply. This is the best way. 

"Demo..(But)" 

"He'll be jealous. I saw how he looked at you." Rukawa answered again, brushing off Kogure's uncertainty. 

A hundred meters away, Mitsui so torn with jealousy that he felt like punching Rukawa there and then. "What does that jerk thinks he's doing?" Mitsui spoke aloud softly, tightening his fists together.

"Rukawa, ano.. can I ask you something?"  Kogure asked, slowly getting used to Rukawa's hand on his shoulder. He actually likes the feeling of Rukawa's hand on his shoulder. He wondered how it would felt if the hand on his shoulders were Mitsui's instead of Rukawa. 

Rukawa nodded.

"You like Sakuragi, don't you?" Kogure asked softly.

Rukawa released his hand immediately and froze. The man who has been following them gave a breath of relieve. 

"Gomen, It's ok if you don't want to answer. I shouldn't have asked.  It's not my business anyway." Kogure quickly apologized when he saw Rukawa's facial expression changed. 

Rukawa sighed and continued walking. "Iie… I don't know if I like him. I haven't sorted out my feelings yet." 

"What about Sakuragi kun? Does he know about it?" Kogure probed gently.

"No idea." 

The vice captain decided not to ask anymore questions when he noticed how quiet the ace of Shohoku turn to. 

"Sempai.." Rukawa mumbled suddenly. "How did you know that you like Mitsui sempai?"

Kogure chuckled. So, the ice prince has finally opened his mouth. "I don't know. It started off as admire, I think. Then it grew to something else when I became best friends with him. I was only sure of my feelings when I found myself constantly thinking about him, worrying about him and the list goes on.." Kogure recalled.

"Sou ka.." Rukawa answered without looking at Kogure. "Sempai…" Rukawa began again.

"Are you ready?" Rukawa asked. 

"Ready for what?" Kogure asked, surprised. Before he could even answer, Rukawa draped his hands on Kogure's shoulder again, swirled him around and walked back, urging the boy next to him slightly to walk.

"Matte..(Wait) Rukawa. What are you doing? Mitsui is behind us, remember?" Kogure tuned up to look at Rukawa's face, panicked.

Without answering, Rukawa suddenly called out aloud, causing Kogure to flinch. "Mitsui sempai!"

***

Mitsui saw them turned and were walking towards them. He quickly pulled down his cap, praying silently that they wouldn't notice him. He didn't want to turn his back and run because it obvious that Kogure would recognize him instantly. 'Too late', he cursed when Rukawa shouted out his name.

Fighting for calmness, he walked towards them casually and said hi.

"Sempai, what a coincidence." Rukawa greeted in his unusual normal way. His hand was still on Kogure's shoulder.

"I was just going to grab a bite." Mitsui gave the only answer that he could come up with then. 

"Alone?" Rukawa asked innocently, yet there was a certain sarcastic ness in his tone.

Promising himself that he would beat the crap out of Rukawa one day, he ignored Rukawa's sarcasm and answered. "No, I have a date with someone." Mitsui lied, not willing to let them think that he's was about to have dinner _alone. _

Kogure wanted so badly to ask who Mitsui's date is, but the muscles of his mouth wouldn't open. He stood next to Rukawa silently, watching the not so friendly greetings between his teammates. 

"Then, we must not bother you, sempai. Kogure sempai and I were just about to go for a movie." Rukawa gave a smirk.  "Ja ne…" Rukawa turned and walked away with Kogure.

"I swear I'll kick his ass someday." Mitsui swore angrily. Cursing as the two boys disappeared into the cinema, Mitsui pondered what to do. He has the slightest urge to buy a ticket and go into the cinema but decided that it wasn't a good idea.  He wouldn't be able to answer Rukawa or Kogure if they found out. He walked back home furiously.

________________________________________

"Kogure, how did it go with the ice prince yesterday?" Akagi asked, taking extra care not to look into Mitsui's direction. He was aware that Mitsui had been looking at him directly, waiting for Kogure to answer.

Kogure smiled warmly. "Fine." He replied. " I had a wonderful time." Kogure added again.

Akagi, Kogure and Mitsui and a few other members were in the court, doing a bit of warm up until the rest of the team shows up. Mitsui, still a little sick with Kogure's answer, ignored them by practicing his 3 point shoots alone at the end of the court. 

Rukawa, Sakuragi, Miyagi and Ayako entered the hall minutes later with Ayako laughing all the way.

"Captain." All of them greeted. 

"Yo, Mitchy!" Miyagi greeted as he dropped his bag onto the floor along with Rukawa's and Sakuragi's. How was your date yesterday?" Miyagi shouted, wanting to laugh out. He knew the whole story from Kogure when he called him last night. He spread the news quickly, and less than half an hour later, the whole team knew about it, including Akagi. 

" I heard from Rukawa that you got a date with some hot chick." Miyagi said again.

Mitsui almost dropped the ball when he heard Mitsui's question. "Err..yeah… the date was fine." 

"Practicing on your own?, Mitchy?" Sakuragi questioned innocently, pretending not to know anything about last night. 

"Uh? Yeah.." Mitsui answered with uncertainty and threw the ball into the loop. It missed.

"Mitsui, what's the matter with you? You've been out of shape." Akagi grumbled. 

"Ch…" Mitsui cursed. "It was an accident," He denied. 

Miyagi noticed Mitsui's clumsiness and exchanged smiles with Ayako and Kogure. 

"If the Oscars are coming up, I would definitely vote you guys as the best actors and actresses." Kogure said quietly at Miyagi and Ayako.

"Admit it, sempai. We're good at it. Handling arrogant basketball players like Mitsui Hisashi are our specialty." Ayako giggled and Miyagi nodded his head in triumph.

At that very moment, Nakajima Shima pushed opened the door and walked inside. "Ano..Sumimasen, Kogure san wa imasu ka?" (Is Kogure in?) She asked politely. 

Shima saw Mitsui glaring at her. She smiled. "Ah ! There you are Kogure san." She waltzed to where Kogure was standing. The whole team stopped practicing just to catch a glimpse at the lovely girl. 

"Kogure san, konban hima desu ka?" (Are you free tonight?) Shima deliberately placed her palm on Kogure's arm as she asked, trying to capture Mitsui's attention.

"Huh?" Kogure didn't know what to answer. He searched Miyagi's face and asked him whether if it was another plan of his. Miyagi's cool face told him nothing. 

"I.. I was thinking if you could come over to my place tonight. There's this Math problem that I don't know how to do. And Kogure san, you're brilliant in Mathematics. So, I was thinking if you could come over and teach me." Shima went on when Kogure didn't reply her.

It only took Kogure 2 seconds to decide. "Sure." Kogure answered smoothly. 'Miyagi must have forgotten to tell me about this plan. But, why of all people, Shima?' Kogure thought. __

Shima smiled sweetly and pretended to be ecstatic about it. "Arigatou!" Shima clapped her hands as she said.  "Ja.. 8 o'clock. My place ok?" Shima turned to walk out of the court. Before stepping out, she turned back and called out. "Captain! Gomen for barging into the court like that. Bye everybody!" Shima waved and gave her cutest smile. 

"Bye, Mitsui sempai.." Shima added purposely before closing the door.

"Bitch" Mitsui muttered softly.

"Sempai. You know her?" asked Sasouka who obviously fell into her charms.

Mitsui didn't answer his teammate. He continued practicing his shoots furiously. 'First Rukawa, then Shima. Who's next?' Mitsui thought angrily. 'And what the hell is happening to Kogure? He used to panic whenever girls approached him. Heck, he doesn't even know if he had any girl friends beside Ayako and Haruko. Which demon has possessed Kogure today?' He thought again as he shoot the ball. It missed. Cursing, he strode to the end of the court and picked up his back.

"Where are you going?" Akagi growled.

"Home. I don't feel good." Mitsui barked and walked out.

As soon as Mitsui had disappeared, Miyagi turned to Kogure and smacked Kogure on his shoulder blades. "Way a go, vice captain. Never thought you would come up with this plan. Nice one.." Miyagi grinned.

Kogure widened his eyes. "I… I… thought it was your plan!" Kogure blabbered.

"No. I didn't plan it. I thought you asked her to come to the court suddenly to ask you the question!" Miyagi looked confused now. 

"No...I didn't. I accepted it because I thought it was yours." Kogure panicked He adjusts his glasses as he look at Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa and Akagi helplessly.

"Well, whatever. It's ok, since our intention was to make Mitsui sempai jealous." Ayako cut in. "In that way, we can put Rukawa aside for a moment."

The red head gave a breath of relief and smiled when nobody was noticing. Rukawa saw Sakuragi's hidden smile and a smile curved on his lips.

"So, what do we do now?" Kogure sat down on the bench and clasped his hands together.

"Just go to her house and we'll see how. After all, you're only teaching her." Akagi comforted.

Kogure could only nod.

________________________________________

After Kogure had left, Shima threw the book at a corner. Her parents went somewhere which left her all alone in the big house. She took a few seconds stretching her limbs before getting herself a drink in the kitchen.

"That's the most torturing one and a half hour I've ever experienced!" Shima grumbled as she drinks her orange juice. She knew how to do the Math questions. She's not that dumb, she concluded. 

"I don't go to the A class for nothing." Shima said again. She only wanted to get Mitsui's attention. She thought of various things, but came into conclusion that the only thing that she could get Mitsui's attention was Kogure. And she knew she had succeeded the minute she entered the court. 

Dong Dong.

The door bell gave a soft call, indicating someone is at her doorstep. Groaning, Shima placed her glass on the marble table, knowing that it must be Kogure as he had left his calculator in her house. 

She opened the door, without taking a peep at the door hole first. "Kogure sempai.. you must be coming back for your…" Shima stopped when she saw the person standing in front of her. 

Mitsui Hisashi.

She smiled sweetly. "Mitsui sempai. What can I do for you?' Shima never thought that her plans would go so well. 

Mitsui stared at the girl in disgust. He pushed Shima aside and padded into the girl's living room uninvited. Shima kicked the door shut and turned to look at the handsome Shohoku basketball player.

"Sempai.. What can I…" 

"What do you want from Kogure?" Mitsui interrupted her rudely. 

"Nothing. I just asked Kogure sempai to help me with my work." Shima walked slowly to Mitsui as she answered innocently.

"Shima, I'm not in a mood to play games with you." Mitsui growled. "Why the hell did you ask Kogure to help you in your work? You're smart enough, Shima. You don't need his help." Mitsui demanded. He saw the way Shima had looked at him in the court. Judging from his experience, he knew it wasn't Kogure that she wanted. For what reason, he has not figured it out.

"Tsk.. tsk.. sempai.. You shouldn't say things like that. After all, Kogure sempai is the number one student in Shohoku High. It's normal for me to ask his help if I need one." Shima purred.

"Stop acting. You told me once that Kogure is not your type." Mitsui glared at her angrily.

"So? I might change my mind about him. People often say.. Don't judge a book by its cover…" Shima circled Mitsui slowly, tracing her delicate fingers at Mitsui's shoulders as he whispered.

Mitsui grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her close to him. " I'm not dumb, Shima. I know it has something to do with me and I want to know what it is!" Mitsui barked and released Shima's wrists roughly, causing the girl to lose balance. 

She managed to regain her balance and smiled evilly. "You got it, Mitsui. I never wanted him. I only wanted your attention." Shima sneered. She locked her arms around Mitsui's neck, brought her lips closer to Mitsui's and whispered. "I was thinking for quite some time you know. How or what shall I do to get your attention? Then I realized the only way is to approach Kogure." She whispered huskily and kissed Mitsui.

Mitsui didn't move. The muscles of his body tightened. He could feel his body trembled slightly with anger. For the first time in Mitsui's life, he felt a little sick when Shima kissed him. In his previous dates, no matter which type of girl he dates; be she arrogant, a virgin or a bitch, he'll turned on automatically when the opposite sex kissed him. This time, he felt … strange.

Mitsui stood there, motionless. Shima pulled back and pressed her body close to Mitsui's torso,  her hands toying with his raven hair.

"So, you mean if I pay more attention to you, you'll let Kogure go?" Mitsui said icily, still allowing Shima to press her body against his. He felt manipulated. He fell completely into Shima's trap and he knew that there's no way of turning back. He cursed himself for being a fool silently.

"No. You'll be my boyfriend from now on; and I'll leave Kogure sempai alone." Shima corrected. 

"And if I don't?" Mitsui couldn't help but to ask.

"I have my own ways to deal with him, sempai." Shima locked her arms around Mitsui's neck again. "So, what do you say sempai? Do we have a deal?" 

"Deal." Mitsui replied without thinking. 'Where's your pride Mitsui Hisashi?' Mitsui asked himself, cursing himself for being a fool over and over again. But, truthfully, he didn't care if it's going to tatter his pride. He just wanted to protect Kogure.

"Wrap your arms around me and kiss me," Shima tilted her head upwards.

Mitsui did as she said so, wrapping his arms around Shima's small waist as he kissed her. Everything seemed clear to Mitsui when he kissed Shima. The reason he was jealous, the guilty feeling when he puts off their friendship, the anger, the frustration and the protectiveness that he had for Kogure. He understood all of them completely. He like Kogure! He should have realized it long ago, instead he chose to push away, to deny those feelings that he craved. As he placed his lips on Shima's, he had mentally scolded himself ten times for being an insensitive, cold hearted bastard. There's no way of turning back time, and he can only begged that Kogure could forgive him.

Mitsui didn't hear the door was opened until it gave a squeaking sound. Abruptly, Mitsui broke the kiss and turned to look at the door.

Shit.

Kogure stood still right in front of them. 

***********************************************************************************************

I would like to apologize for any grammatical mistakes. I proof read it myself. 

You know, I kept on cursing Shima when I was writing. I pause for a moment to cool down and realized that I was the one who was writing. In another words, I'm cursing myself! (kadzuki no baka!)

I know… I made Shima a b***h here. I hope I didn't portrayed Mitsui as a man who lost his pride, though.  Kogure wa kawaii so!!


	5. Confession? Arguments

Minna! Sorry for waiting! I've actually finished this chapter a few days ago, but I had exams!! Damn! Anyway, **Suu** san, honto ni gomen nasai for the long wait!!

**Asma**, Yeah, Shima is really bad here right?  I do hate her! Thank you for your praises!

**Random reader**, Mitsui is an idiot here. He's a lost fellow who doesn't even know that he likes Kogure! And thanks for the review!

**Suisho-Foxeyes**, You're welcome! I'm so honored actually. I'll help you with your fic! Thank you so much for your praises! You really made my day! It's ok if you're busy. I understand. E mail me when you are free. No problems… And this chapter is dedicated to you, as a celebration for us!

**Miyahara Yuki**, Gomen nasai for all the grammatical errors! I will try to reread as many times as I could to minimize the mistakes! Thank you for your comments! 

**Baybhie**** san, Thank you so much for your review! Love it! And sorry it took me so long to update!**

********************************************************************************

Kogure stood still in front of Mitsui and Shima who were locking their arms around each other, kissing and caressing each other. Kogure froze. His eyes widened, jaw slightly dropped as he saw the couple in front of him smooching. His heart ached so badly that he felt as though as Mitsui had just stabbed him with a sharp knife with the word betrayal engraved on the knife. 

Speechless, he watched Mitsui's shocked face when he discovered his presence in the house. Kogure didn't know what to say, nor did he know what to do. His feet remained rooted to where he was, not making any attempt to move. Not that he had the strength to do so anyway. It was Shima who broke the awkward silence.

"Kogure kun, you must be coming back for your calculator right?" Shima asked casually. She broke away from Mitsui's arms and walked to the table. Picking up the calculator, she walked towards Kogure and handed the mechanical device to Kogure. She gave Kogure a satisfaction smile, clearly stating that 'Mitsui is mine!' on her face.

Kogure, still dazed by what he had seen a minute ago, took the calculator silently, without tearing his gaze off Mitsui's. 

Mitsui felt guilty. He wanted to tell Kogure that it has been a mistake, a misunderstanding. He wanted to tell Kogure that he likes him, not Shima. Somehow, the words remained unspoken. He was still figuring how to solve the awkward situation when Kogure spoke.

"Mitsui kun, Shima chan.. you guys should lock the door, you know." Kogure forced himself a smile and raised his forefinger up, moving it from side to side as though as a mother is teaching her child some manners.

"If not, forgetful people like me who has forgotten the calculator will suddenly barged in uninvited and got a shock of his life!" Kogure laughed as he said. 

"We will, Kogure kun. Gomen, you must be in a shock. Hisashi can sometimes be very…….. demanding." She laughed huskily and slid her arm around Mitsui's waist.

'Hisashi?' Kogure thought. _All those years of his friendship with Mitsui, Kogure never called him by his first name and this girl who only knew him for a few weeks called him Hisashi?_ Kogure found himself shuddered as he thought.

Breathing painfully, Kogure forced himself to smile again as he replied. "Yeah, you guys really should lock the door. Look at me, I came at the wrong time! You really caught me by surprise, Mitsui…" 

Mitsui stood there silently. He felt like a coward, a useless fool who doesn't even have the guts to tell the person in front of him that he likes him. "Ano.. Kogure… I…" Mitsui wanted to tell Kogure about what was happening when Shima, who sensed Mitsui's intention quickly interrupted.

"Kogure kun, I hate to tell you this, but do you mind… you know…" Shima averted her eyes to the door, indicating Kogure to leave.

Still fighting desperately for the tears not to fall, Kogure quickly murmured. "Oh sure.. Gomen, I'm bothering your romantic moments. I must go… You two enjoy yourselves." Kogure turned his body quickly and walked out of the house. 

Kogure fought back his tears until he reached the corner of Shima's house, not willing to let Shima or Mitsui catching him crying. He grabbed a lamppost for support before finally, no longer able to hold back the throbbing, the painfulness, knelt down and wept. 

********

Mitsui stared at the closed door. He swallowed a lump and turned his attention back to Shima. "What the hell have you done?" 

"What? I didn't do anything!" Shima defended, slightly annoyed with Mitsui. Mitsui was looking at her as though as she had killed his entire family.

"You shouldn't have said that." Mitsui quickly cooled himself down. He had just realized that Shima does not know anything about his feelings or his relationship with Kogure. He doesn't want to blurt out in front of Shima just like that. _She doesn't even have the rights to know_, Mitsui thought silently.

"What? That he was disturbing our romantic moments? He **did disturb us!" Shima protested angrily. **

When Mitsui did not respond, Shima released a breath of defeat and murmured. "Come on, honey.. let's not talk about this. Why not you go and make yourself at home while I pour you a drink." 

Mitsui obediently walked towards the expensive set of sofa and sat down. "Shima.. pour me something hard." He heard himself said. He cupped both of his hands on his face, wondering again, _What__ have I done? The more he thought about it, the more he needed the drink._

*******

Rukawa was cycling home when he saw a dark figure knelt next to the lamppost, crying as he did so. The man burrried his face in his knees, making it impossible for Rukawa to see who is it. 

(A/N: For the first time, Rukawa did not fall asleep when he was cycling..:) )

He stopped his track and went nearer to the sobbing man. Sensing Rukawa's presence, the man shot his head up and turned to look at Rukawa.

"Kogure Sempai…" Rukawa murmured in disbelief.

"Rukawa?" Kogure asked. He took of his glasses and rubbed his swollen eyes, trying to see if his eyes deceived him.

"What are you doing here?"  Rukawa asked quietly. "I thought you are going over to Shima's house." Rukawa said when Kogure did not respond. Sighing, he parked the bicycle at the side and sat down on the road. He forked out a tissue from his pocket and handed it to Kogure.

Kogure whispered a thank you and accepted the tissue gratefully. "Rukawa kun… It's all over now. There's no need to carry out the plan anymore." Kogure laughed bitterly as he dabbed his eyes.

"What do you mean, sempai?"  Rukawa looked at Kogure confusingly.

"I saw…" Kogure hiccupped. "I saw Mitsui kissing Shima, a girl in my class in her house." Tears fell again as Kogure was forced to repeat the painful incident to Rukawa.

"Maybe it's a misunderstanding." Rukawa replied. Truthfully, he hates to do this. Consoling or talking wasn't really his specialty. But he couldn't leave the vice captain alone after witnessing what has happen. 

Kogure shook his head sadly. "He wrapped his arms around her, Rukawa!" Kogure blurted out. "He didn't even say anything when I stumbled across them!" Kogure stood up and leaned against the lamppost.

Rukawa sighed and got up as well. Grabbing Kogure's wrist, he walked. 

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" Kogure gasped in shock.

"Home." Rukawa replied. He pushed his bicycle as he walked along his Kogure, ignoring Kogure's protest.

"What on earth for?" 

"You'll see." Rukawa answered. He pitied the gentle vice captain. He has been reminding himself constantly that his situation is no better than Kogure's. It took him finally to realize his feelings for the Shohoku's red head, but he hasn't has the guts to tell him yet. _I really should fight back the pride and stubbornness or I may end up losing him one day._

Rukawa did not even bother to put down his bag when they entered the house. He strode to where the telephone was resting and picked it up. 

Kogure was just about to ask who he is calling when Rukawa spoke. 

"Miyagi… get the rest and come over to my house. We have some problems with Kogure sempai." 

*******

It was some thirty minutes later when Miyagi, Ayako, Akagi and Sakuragi reached Rukawa's place. Miyagi took one look at Kogure and guessed that he has been crying while the rest took their places on the sofa silently, waiting for Kogure to start the conversation.

Sakuragi couldn't help but to feel jealous to see Kogure at Rukawa's house though he know very well that it wasn't Rukawa that Kogure is going after.  He took his seat along with the rest and waited.

Kogure explained the whole situation again, not missing any details. He was at the verge of spilling tears towards the end when Rukawa stopped him from talking and took the explaining job himself.

"What the hell Mitsui is doing?" Ayako asked angrily. 

"I'm positive Mitsui likes Kogure. You saw how he looks at Kogure!" Miyagi looked at Ayako, seeking for an answer that matches with his.

Ayako nodded. "Miyagi is right. So, what makes him kissing Shima in her house?"

"Minna, enough." Kogure stood up and leaned against the wall, hands jabbing into his pockets. "Let's stop this."  Kogure said quietly.

"Why?" Rukawa eyed Kogure curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kogure shouted. "Mitsui is kissing Shima in her house and no matter what you guys say wouldn't change the fact that they **are** kissing!" Kogure turned and banged his head on the wall, winching slightly at the pain.

"Kogure, calm down!" Akagi grabbed Kogure's wrist and pulled him back on the seat. Kogure took the seat dutifully. 

"Megane kun, honto ni you don't want us to continue? We could still come up with a plan and…." Sakuragi opened his mouth finally after watching the whole scenario.

"No.." Kogure interrupted. "It's enough. I don't want to go on like this. I should forget about him and get on with my life." Kogure added.

Everyone in the room sighed and went quiet for a moment. Eventually, Akagi broke the silence. "He's right. That jerk doesn't deserve Kogure. Let Kogure get along with his life. It might be the best." 

As much as they wanted to argue, the team did not utter a single word, knowing that what the captain said was true. Kogure did deserve a better life. 

Before exiting Rukawa's house, Kogure turned to Rukawa and whispered. "I know you like him, Rukawa. Go ahead and tell him. I know he feels the same way. I saw how he stared at you. Don't ever hesitate or you'll regret it. Take me as an example." Kogure patted Rukawa's shoulder slightly and smiled.

*******

The next day.. Shohoku High 

By ten o'clock in the morning, the whole school knows about Shima's new boyfriend. Being an excellent reporter herself, she didn't waste any chances to spread the latest news as fast as she could. Girls screamed with frustration and envy while the guys high five each other secretly. 

"I can't believe sempai went out with Shima!" Hinata gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Yeah, of all girls, Shima??? She changes her men as fast as she changes her clothes." Emi agreed. 

Shima was feeling great that morning. Girls looked at her with envy, frustration, anger whenever she passed a class. Her best friends congratulated her, commenting how lucky she was to get Mitsui Hisashi. She held her chin high as she walked along the corridor, boasting her slim, shapely figure, and smiled proudly.

Mitsui, on the other hand, has been cornered as soon as he entered the school's compound. His loyal friends waited for him at the entrance and pounced onto him, demanding for interesting information while his classmates stared at him as though as he was some weird species who just flew from planet Mars.

Mitsui quickly escaped to the basketball court for some privacy as soon as the bell rings for recess. He doesn't want to meet his friends, or bump into Shima. He entered the gym quietly and locked the door, praying thankfully that no one was in the court. _At last, a few minutes of peace!!!_

As he was about to sit down on the floor, he noticed a figure sat at the corner at the end on the court. He knew that he was a boy judging from his uniform. The boy wrapped his knees closely to his torso and buried his head down on his knees.

_Looks like he has the same problem like me._ Mitsui thought as he approached the boy. "Ano… sumimasen.."

Kogure gave a slight jumped as he hears a voice. He didn't hear anyone enter the court. His head looked up in an instant, only to get a shock of his life to see Mitsui standing in front of him. 

Mitsui have absolutely no idea that the boy whom he thought with a problem is Kogure Kiminobu. After the disastrous argument in Kogure's house almost a week ago, they had not been talking to each other. It seemed so strange now, to actually look at him without exchanging any words. He actually missed those days when Kogure and he used to be best friends. 

Standing less than five feet away from Kogure, Mitsui pondered again what to talk. He had no chance to continue with his thinking when Kogure stood up and walked away.

"Matte (wait), Kogure!" Mitsui turned his body and called.

Kogure halted his steps. He had missed Mitsui calling his name so much that it actually hurts when he did call him. Without moving his body an inch, he asked. "What can I help you, Mitsui san?" 

Looking at Kogure's back, Mitsui felt guilt swept through him again when Kogure addressed him formally. He actually had forgotten that he broke off his friendship with Kogure. "I… can we talk?" Mitsui begged.

"No." Kogure's answer bluntly. He wasn't prepared to have another row of fight with Mitsui.

"Onegai…" Mitsui begged again.

"No." Kogure repeated his answer and walked calmly to the door.

Mitsui realized that he would lose the only chance to explain to Kogure when he saw Kogure walked towards the door. He gave a few long strides and stopped Kogure from unlocking the court and pulled him back to the middle on the court again.

"What do you want, Mitsui san?" Kogure asked sarcastically. 

'Listen to me, Kogure.. I.. I'm sorry for the hurtful things I've said to you. I was shocked, you see… it wasn't an everyday event when your best friend came to you and revealed that he likes you." Mitsui was amazed with himself to find himself talking smoothly.  
Kogure showed no emotions. "Is that all you want to say?" 

"No, Kogure.. Can we be friends again?" Mitsui placed his palm on Kogure's arm.

Kogure pushed away Mitsui's arm and replied. "If you want to ease your mind so you won't feel guilty….Alright.. We'll be friends again. Satisfied?" Kogure asked. "I really must go, Mitsui **kun" **

"Kogure.. that's not all. Please, listen to me." Mitsui gazed into Kogure's cinnamon eyes, pleading desperately for Kogure to listen.

"What else do you want to say, Mitsui?" Kogure asked tiredly.

"I,…. I…" Mitsui fumbled with his speech. "I want to apologize for the stupid mistakes…" _Go on.. Mitsui.. Say it! Tell him that you love him. Just three simple words! Mitsui's brain reminded. _

"I…want to say that I …. Love…" 

Kogure cut into Mitsui's lines before he could finish. He couldn't bear hearing Mitsui declaring his undying love for Shima in front of him. That would shatter his heart into emendable pieces. " I know you love her, Mitsui…I understand." Kogure purposely avoided using Shima's name as he couldn't find himself to say the name out.

"What?" 

"When I told you I like you a week ago, it's just my one sided feelings alone. I didn't ask for anything, You're free to love, Mitsui." Kogure answered, unaware that a fresh tear rolled down, wetting his cheek.

"No!!! Damnit, That's not what I meant!" Mitsui fought, realizing what Kogure was trying to tell him.

"Mitsui, wish you all the best with Shima. Take good care of her, will you?" Kogure ignored Mitsui's statement completely. "You guys looked extremely good together. Uso ja nai" (It's not a lie) Kogure said again.

"Kogure! Listen to what I have to say!!" Mitsui shouted with frustration. Things are getting more complicated and out of hand than he had expected. 

"It's not Shima I love! It's YOU!" Mitsui shouted, not caring if the whole school's students happen to pass by and listen to his confession. He finally said it! Words couldn't express the lightness, the happiness he felt in his heart.

Kogure's eyes widened as he heard the statement. _Did Mitsui really say that he loves him? Kogure thought. The word LOVE played in his mind over and over again. As much as he wanted to shout for joy, he found his temper rose. _

Kogure laughed, which surprised Mitsui. "Is this some kind of joke, Mitsui?" Kogure laughed as he asked.

"No, I'm serious!" Mitsui placed his arms on Kogure. 

Kogure flung away his arms and shouted. "What game are you playing now, Mitsui? It was you who broke our friendship because you told me that you wouldn't accept a gay friend, remember? Now, you're telling me that you love me?" Kogure took a few steps backwards, jabbing his thumb at his chest.

"You ought to win the best joke in town, Mitsui." Kogure laughed bitterly.

"Kogure.."Mitsui pleaded as he closed their gap.

"Don't come near me, Mitsui." Kogure warned. Mitsui obediently stopped his tracks and stared at Kogure.

"Kogure…"

"Shut up! You're a bastard, you know that? You broke our friendship because you wouldn't accept me and boom! suddenly you realized that you have feelings for me and decided to make a confession?" Kogure shouted. Tears continued to fell, wetting Kogure's school uniform. 

"I didn't realized my feelings for you back then.. I was a little afraid.." Mitsui started but was interrupted by Kogure's angry statement.

"Oh, so you haven't realized your feelings back then? And now, after realizing it, you want me back?" Kogure brushed his tears off his face and continued. "Who do you think I am? Some sort of robot who doesn't has any feelings at all?"

"Calm down, Kogure." 

" I AM calm!" Kogure barked. "And what do you take Shima as? Some sort of part time girlfriend?" Kogure threw at Mitsui. He never really wanted to defend Shima, it's just an angry thought then.

"Listen, Shima is just…" 

"Just what? Your toy?" Kogure cut into Mitsui's lines again. "She might be a playgirl, but she's still human! She has feelings too!"

"Kogure, if you'd just listen to what I have to say." Mitsui pleaded. Truthfully, he doesn't dare to utter a word now. He hasn't seen Kogure lose control before. The look on Kogure now sent him little shivers in his spine.

"No, I don't want to listen what you have to say!" Kogure shouted and walked to the door. 

"Don't start walking."  Kogure warned when he saw Mitsui was about to make his first move.

Mitsui held Kogure's arm before he could open the door and shouted, " Kogure….I really Love….!"

**Smack.**

Mitsui felt his cheek burned as he released Kogure's arm. He placed his palm on his burned cheek and stared at Kogure in bewilderment.

As Kogure opened the door, he turned back and spat. "Mitsui, you said you love me? Well, too bad, I DON'T love you anymore."

********************************************************************************

How was chapter 5? If you're reading this, please review! Arigatou!

-Kadzuki-


	6. Six

Minna! I know I'm late in updating! Gomen! I was having a little writer's block at that moment. 

**Suisho-foxeyes**, You are the one of the coolest people I've met! I felt comfortable talking to you. Thank you so much for listening to my ranting in emails. 

**Baybhie****,** Honto ni Arigatou for your reviews. It lifted up my spirits! I hope you'll stay with me till the end!

**Anime-luverjc**, Yes, the story will end in another chapter. Arigatou for your review! Don't worry ok? I'll kick Shima out of the scene soon ok? She's a b***h here…

**Miyahara Yuki, **Hey, I'm not offended with your last reviews, don't worry! I'm glad that you've pointed out the mistakes so I can improve myself. Thanks for your review! I'll write Ruhana in the next chapter…And I'll kick Shima out of here soon. Daijoubu. 

**Random reader**, gomen… I know it's stupid for Kogure to deny his feelings. He's a little mad.. Give him some time ok?

**Asma**, Thank you so much for the review! Thanks for the ideas!

**Kawaii**** Shonen**, *whisper* I will not tell anyone that you're acolyte ok?* Thanks for the ideas! Your ideas saved me from my writer's block disease. Arigatou!

**Thiel**** san**, Don't worry, I'll definitely write more on Ruhana in the next chapter! Arigatou for your review!

**Annedrew****,** Sorry if the way I wrote doesn't matches your taste. Thank you for the comments. I will certainly try to improve myself.

**Fiery frost,** Don't worry, the ending will be fine.  I hate yucky endings too!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Kogure regretted the minute he lashed out those words at Mitsui. As he leaned against the closed door, he could still picture Mitsui's burning, shocked face in there. _What have you done, Kogure? How could do say that? You longed for Mitsui to tell you those 3 magical words ever since you discovered that you like him. _Kogure mentally scolded himself over and over again. Forcefully, he dragged his feet to the shades of a tree before kneeling down and cried softly.

*************

The team noticed the coldness within the two teammates that afternoon. Mitsui wasn't paying attention to whatever he was doing, while Kogure gave a lame excuse and went back early. Miyagi and Ayako exchanged glances in concern, while Rukawa was really trying his best not to peep at Sakuragi practicing.

"Ryota, what do you think happened between Kogure sempai and Mitsui sempai?" Ayako whispered.

Miyagi shook his head and sighed. " I don't know. Kogure seemed alright when we left Rukawa's house yesterday. Maybe he's still haunted by those images."

"Ryota.. he's not haunted. He's simply shocked." Ayako corrected. "What should we do?" Ayako searched Miyagi's face for some answers.

" I think we should have a little talk with Mitsui." Miyagi decided.

Shima chose to walk in that moment, hands toying with her hair as she does, eyes searching for Mitsui. When she found Mitsui alone at the corner, she smiled and walked towards him.

"Hisashi.." Shima smiled and linked her arms at Mitsui's. 

Mitsui jerked and quickly pushed Shima away. "What are you doing, Shima?" 

"Honey, come on. It's quite natural for a girlfriend to see her boyfriend right? I haven't seen you during recess. Where have you been?" Shima rubbed her body against Mitsui's as she purred. 

"Shima, behave yourself." Mitsui said, irritated. He walked away from Shima and collected the ball from the ground, desperately controlling himself not to lose control. _How could she do this in front of his teammates?_ Akagi would definitely kill him for this. 

 Shima, still not wanting to let go, move to where Mitsui was standing and snatched the ball from him.

"Give it back." Mitsui said. He felt his stomach churned up with anger as he watched Shima, still acting like the boss in front of him.

"She's sure a bitch." Miyagi muttered to himself.

"Nakajima, give the ball back to Mitsui." Sakuragi said out of no where.

"That's none of your business, you red-haired ape" Shima turned her head at Sakuragi and insulted. 

Sakuragi curled his fist together. He wanted to shout at Shima, but fighting with girls wasn't his cup of tea. He never even turned down a girl's request.  _If she's a boy, she's definitely getting a head butt from me._  Sakuragi thought angrily.

Rukawa, who was watching from the other side, could no longer stand it and walked towards the group. Without warning, he snatched the ball from Shima's and threw it to a speechless Sakuragi. The rest of the team, especially Miyagi had his jaw dropped.

"Ice prince to the rescue." Ayako whispered at Miyagi.

Shima turned her head angrily at Rukawa and sneered. "Rukawa-kun, this has nothing to do with you, and I do hope you mind your own business!" 

"Hn…." Rukawa snorted and turned to walk away from Shima, clearly ignoring her.

Shima gritted her teeth in anger. "Rukawa kun, I want you to apologize to me!" 

Rukawa halted his steps, turned to look at Shima's angry face and muttered, "Urusai! Get lost!" 

"Why you….Hisashi! Look at him! I want you to ask him to apologize to me!" Shima stomp her feet childishly, tugging at Mitsui's Shohoku's basketball uniform. 

"Will you stop it?" Mitsui yanked her hands away, getting more irritated every second.

"Hisashi! I don't care! You will ask him to apologize to me or I'll…" 

"You'll what Nakajima san?" Akagi glared at Shima.

"Akagi san.." Shima froze when she saw her classmate. 

"Nakajima san, I'm afraid you have disturbed our practice. Whatever you want to say to Mitsui, leave it after our practice session." Akagi said politely, hinting Shima to leave.

Shima wasn't giving up without a fight. "Akagi san, you have no right to ask me to leave. The hall belongs to the school and….."

"I have every right." Akagi interrupted. "I am the Captain of Shohoku Basketball team. And in case you forget, let me remind you again. The hall belongs to the team during practice sessions." 

"So, please leave the hall before our coach arrives. I wouldn't want you to be thrown out, Nakajima san." Akagi said coldly when he saw Shima gaped. 

Shima said nothing. She gritted her teeth in anger and walked out of the court, swearing on her life that she'll get Akagi for humiliating her in front of the team.

"Practice cancelled!" Akagi roared out, making every player in the court jumped.

The bench players didn't argue, only too glad that their captain decided to cancel the practice. They moved to the shower room, leaving Ayako, Miyagi, Rukawa, Sakuragi and Mitsui in the court.

"Mitsui!" 

Akagi's clear voice gave him slight shivers in his spine as he faced his angry captain. He saw Akagi's hand raised, motioning him to go over. Mitsui dragged his feet towards the captain, who stood next the rest of the leading players.

"Mitsui…." 

"Waruikatta." (I'm sorry) Mitsui bowed. "I will ask Shima not to disturb our practice next time."

"It's not about that, Mitsui." Akagi sighed. "It's about Kogure."

Mitsui's heart skipped a beat when he heard Kogure's name. He looked up at the rest of his teammates, puzzled why Akagi was asking about Kogure.

"Mitsui sempai, what happen between you and Kogure sempai?" Ayako asked sympathetically. 

"Nothing." Mitsui bit his lower lip softly when as he answered, remembering Kogure's harsh words at him just barely three hours ago.

"Mitsui, don't be stubborn. We know something is wrong." Miyagi persuaded.

Rukawa got fed up with Mitsui's stubbornness and blurted out, "We know everything." 

Mitsui's eyes widened as he looked at the ace of Shohoku. "We know everything, we asked Kogure sempai." Ayako confirmed Mitsui's suspicion.

"What?" Mitsui almost shouted. "How the hell…." 

"I told you, we asked Kogure." Akagi folded his arms on his chest, eyes staring at Mitsui.

"Mitsui, what happen? And how come you're involved with that bitch in Akagi's class?" Miyagi probed.

"Mitsui took a deep breath. He wasn't sure whether he should tell his teammates. After thinking for a full 10 seconds, he decided that he would break the ice. "Shima blackmailed me into it." 

"What?" All of them shouted at the same time. Even Rukawa's eyes widened in shock.

"This must be the funniest thing I've ever heard! Mitsui, our very own gangster was blackmailed? And on top of that, by a girl?" Miyagi laughed. "Give me a break."

"Damatte" Ayako whacked Miyagi's head, causing the point guard to winch in pain. She turned and looked at Mitsui again. "Now, why would you do that?" Ayako asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mitchy is in love with Megane kun." Sakuragi grinned mischievously.

"Yeah, just like you and your Rukawa." Miyagi rubbed his head as he teased. That earned him a head butt from Sakuragi. 

"Serves you right." Sakuragi growled. "I told you that I don't have anything to do with that Kitsune!" Sakuragi denied.

Mitsui's eyes widened. _I thought Rukawa likes Kogure?_ His anger boiled up immediately. _How dare he say this?_ He grabbed Rukawa's shirt and barked. "What games are you playing? I thought you were going after Kogure? You even put your hand on his shoulder! 

"Sempai, cool it!" Ayako separated the pair. "It was our idea." Ayako confessed.

"What?" Mitsui looked at Ayako's guilty face in bewilderment as he released Rukawa's shirt.

"It was our idea." Miyagi stood next to Ayako, confirming what she said was true. "We thought of making you jealous, so we set Kogure up with Rukawa." 

"You sure got me."

Rukawa didn't even utter a word. He didn't even care when Mitsui grabbed his shirt. He was thinking about the red head who stood next to Akagi. He saw Sakuragi's denial when Miyagi made the comment and he swore on his life that he saw Sakuragi smiled.

He scrutinized Sakuragi's face the minute Mitsui grabbed him and found Sakuragi's face was full with concern. He smiled.

"Sou yo, Mitchy. We purposely did that!" Sakuragi smirk. 

The smirk that Sakuragi had on his face was so irritating that Rukawa wanted to kiss it away. Akagi's voice broke his thoughts and forced him to focus back his attention on Mitsui.

"I don't get this. What's the problem with you two?" Akagi jabbed his for finger at Mitsui's sweat glistened shoulder. "He told you he likes you! And if you like him, why the hell you turned him down in the first place?"

"I … didn't know about my feelings back then." Mitsui hung his head shamefully. "I regretted I broke our friendship. I cursed myself almost every night why it didn't occur to me earlier that the special bond I felt for Kogure was love." Mitsui murmured quietly. 

"What's the big deal now? Just explain to Kogure sempai." Rukawa sighed.

"I tried to explain to him, but he wouldn't listen." Mitsui then explained the painful situation again, trying hard to control his wavered voice.

"No wonder Kogure sempai was so out of space just now." Ayako shook her head sympathetically.

"So, what do you have in mind, Mr. Mitsui?" Akagi eyed Mitsui curiously.

"I don't know. Probably go over to his place and shout until he listens to me." 

"No way, Kogure's parent just got back from his grandparent's place." Akagi said, remembering that Kogure had just told him in the class that his parents will be returning that very evening. 

"Shit." Mitsui cursed.

"Why not ask Megane kun to your place?" Sakuragi suggested. "You live all alone in that apartment of yours." 

"Very funny, Sakuragi. And you suppose Kogure will go to Mitsui's place after telling how much he hates him?" Miyagi frowned. 

"But he likes Mitchy!" Sakuragi protested. 

"I know… Hell, everybody knows. Kogure would not go to Mitsui's house! He has his pride, you know." Miyagi folded his arms as he looked at Sakuragi.

Akagi sat down on the bench and snickered. "I think that's a good idea. All we have to do is just persuade Kogure to go to his place." 

"Who's going to do it? Akagi?" Ayako averted her eyes at Akagi, smilling.

"No way! You know I can't do this!" Akagi pushed. "Rukawa! You went out with Kogure before and you were the first one to know what happen between Shima and Mitsui! You'll do it!"

Rukawa groaned. "Not again!"

"This is the captain's order!" 

"Hn…" Rukawa snorted. 

*************

Kogure shivered slightly as he walked towards the familiar building of Mitsui's apartment. It was only slightly more than a week ago that he stepped into Mitsui's apartment._ It seemed so long ago. _He thought. As he approached the building, he inhaled the familiar sweet smell from the flowers of the tiny garden near the lift. His heart was pounding furiously, drumming against his ribs as he pressed the lift button, waiting anxiously for the lift to arrive.

Rukawa had called him and told him to go over to Mitsui's place, stating that Mitsui had something to tell him. It wasn't an easy task. Rukawa begged and tried every other possible method to ask him to go, but Kogure was strong headed. It took Rukawa nearly half an hour before he gave up and told him that Mitsui likes him and would like to tell him something. He smiled softly as he traveled up in the lift, feeling satisfied, happy and proud. He decided that he would apologize to Mitsui and tell him again that he likes him.

************

Mitsui hummed as he prepared fruit punch. Any minute now, Kogure would ring the doorbell of his apartment. Rukawa called him two hours ago and informed that Kogure would be coming over to listen to him for the very last time. He didn't know how Rukawa managed to talk to Kogure into coming to his place. When Sakuragi came up with the idea, he thought that it was useless, consider how harsh Kogure had been during their confrontation in the court. 

He smiled softly as he thought about what he's going to tell Kogure. He had his tactics ready. The last 2 hours was spent preparing himself, thinking what to say or how to react when Kogure arrives. His heart gave a leap when he heard the doorbell ringing.

He wiped his hand with a clean towel and quickly ran towards the door and opened it without any hesitation. "Kogu…" He stopped when he saw Shima stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" Mitsui asked rudely. His mood automatically turned sour as he saw Shima, who was wearing a low cut spaghetti strap with a sinfully short skirt. 

"Hisashi, you have been really cold towards me at school." Shima threw herself at Mitsui, hands roaming Mitsui's back, whispering seductively.

"Stop it!" Mitsui pushed Shima away. 

"Now, what's that suppose to mean? We have a deal, remember?" 

"Deal's off' Mitsui turned his body to the other side, staring at his set of sofa.

"Hisashi, you don't mean it right? You know you like me." Shima wrapped her arms around Mitsui's neck, planting kisses on every bare spot she could get.

"Shima…Stop.." Mitsui tried to release Shima's hands from his neck but found that Shima was wrapping her arms tightly, making it impossible for Mitsui to unhook her arms gently.

"Hisashi dear, I know you want me. I have plenty to offer. Tell me what you want, and I'll do it!" Shima purred again, taking off her spaghetti straps off her shoulders. She took Mitsui's hand and placed one of them on her breast, rubbing them. She moaned in delight.

Mitsui's eyes widened. He felt like vomiting in disgust when he heard her moaned. Funny enough, he used to enjoy it a lot. It was music to his ears back then. Right now, he need to stop whatever Shima is doing and sent her packing. Before he could even voice out, an angry, familiar voice echoed around the room.

"If this is what you wanted to show me, I don't damn well appreciate it!"

It took Mitsui a moment to remember that he had forgotten to close the door. He turned his head towards the door, with Shima still pressing onto his body, moaning. He pushed Shima away forcefully, causing the girl to land on her bottom and yelped in pain. Mitsui couldn't care less. He walked towards where Kogure was standing and choked. "Kogure…"

He saw Kogure's eyes blurred with tears and he couldn't express how much pain it caused him to see him cry. "Kogure…" he said again.

"I got what you mean, Mitsui. You proved what you want to say" Kogure whispered and turned to walk away.

"Kogure!! Listen to me!" Mitsui grabbed Kogure's arm, forcing Kogure to stop.

**Smack**

Mitsui felt the familiar pain he experienced that afternoon. "You're a jerk, you know that? Sadistic bastard." He heard Kogure spat before listening to Kogure's footsteps slowly faded away. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Note: I know the usual way of saying I'm sorry is gomen nasai, but Waruikatta is widely used by men. 

I know this chapter sucks. I was having some troubles with writing. It took me a while to complete this chapter. Gomen ne..minna… if this chapter is not your cup of tea. 

Thanks for reading!  Sorry for the grammatical errors.

Huge thanks to Suisho-chan for pointing out the mistakes. 


	7. Owari!

I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Gomen! And this is the final chapter.. Hope you'll enjoy it.

********

Mitsui stared at the closed door numbly. _Had Kogure really left or was it my imagination? _Realization hit him when Shima spoke out aloud. "Hisashi, what is Kogure doing here?"

Mitsui pushed Shima away, ignoring her cries and opened the door forcefully. He ran out to the streets and saw Kogure walking slowly with his head hung down. His body shook slightly, crying softly. 

"Kogure!" Mitsui shouted.

Kogure froze. 

Mitsui gave a breath of relieved and walked towards Kogure. Sensing Mitsui's footsteps were near, Kogure panicked and ran.

 "Shit." Mitsui cursed and ran after the boy. The shooting guard caught hold of Kogure easily and he was ever thankful to Akagi for making him running 20 laps during every practice session.

"Let me go!" Kogure wriggled.

"I won't let go until you listen to me!" Mitsui said stubbornly, still gripping tightly on Kogure's arm.

That stilled Kogure somehow. Kogure took a few deep breaths before looking at Mitsui's face. "What do you want?" Kogure asked coldly.

Mitsui was taken aback by Kogure's coldness. Kogure had never spoken that way to him before. He seemed like a completely different person now compared to last week. "Kogure, please listen to me." Mitsui begged.

"I am listening, Mitsui." Kogure said patiently, refused to look at Mitsui.

"This is not a good place to talk." Mitsui announced and pulled Kogure's hand towards his apartment. 

"Chotto! If you're pulling me back to see Shima and you seducing each other, you can forget about it. I've seen enough." Kogure fired, trying to free his hands from Mitsui's grip, but in vain. Mitsui was far stronger than he is.

"This has nothing to do with that bitch" Mitsui said angrily as he pushed open his apartment door and pulled Kogure inside.

Shima was sitting on the sofa, enjoying the fruit punch that Mitsui had made earlier for Kogure. Her eyes sparkled when she saw Mitsui entering the apartment, but faded away as soon as she saw Kogure. She placed the drink on the table and waltzed towards Mitsui, unaware that Mitsui was holding Kogure's hand tightly.

"Honey, where have you been?" She licked her lips seductively.

"That's not going to work, Shima. Get lost." Mitsui step aside. It was only then Shima realized that Mitsui was holding Kogure's hand.

"Why are you holding his hands?" 

"None of your business. I need to talk to Kogure, So leave." Mitsui said rudely.

"You're not getting rid of me easily!" Shim spat angrily. "I'll see that you…"

"I'm sick of hearing the same thing, Shima. Go ahead and do whatever you want to do. I'm not interested." Mitsui interrupted her. "Get out of here before I kick you out." Mitsui threatened. 

"You wouldn't dare….." Shima shook her head as she staggered backwards. 

"Oh yeah? Try me." Mitsui sneered. Releasing Kogure's hand, he strode towards her and carried her up when she made no attempt to move and walked to the front door. "Now, Shima, you have 2 choices. Either I put you down nicely and you walked home, or I'll throw you on the floor. I warned you, if you pick the second choice, you'll end up with a sore bum tomorrow." Mitsui said seriously.

Shima realized that Mitsui wasn't joking when he said he'll throw her out. "I'll pick the first one." Shima said timidly.

Mitsui smiled, proud with his actions for the very first time. "Good girl." Mitsui murmured as he put her down slowly. 

Shima was still shaking when her feet touched the ground. She ran quickly towards the lift and punched the buttons.

"Oyasumi, Shima!' Mitsui managed to call out before Shima disappeared into the lift.

Mitsui slammed the door shut. "That bitch." Mitsui cursed. He almost forgotten Kogure was there, standing next to him, looking amazed. He shut the door and pulled Kogure to the living room. Pushing him onto the sofa, he quickly disappeared into the kitchen and came out with two cans of coke.

"Sorry, she drank the fruit punch." Mitsui smiled sheepishly as he handed Kogure the can on Coke.

Kogure took it without a word and placed it on the table without opening it. He wasn't interested in Shima drinking the fruit punch. He only wanted to know what Mitsui has to say to him. Kogure sighed as he looked at the Coke on the table.

Mitsui noticed the boy's unhappy face and quickly sat down next to him nervously. Rubbing both of his hands, he pondered how to begin the conversation.

"Kogure…." Mitsui said at last.

"If you got nothing to say, I'll make a move." Kogure announced and stood up. 

Mitsui's hand shot up immediately, almost as it was the most natural thing to do. "Please, Kogure, listen to me." Mitsui whispered and pulled Kogure back to the seat again.

Kogure sat down again and looked at Mitsui's nervous face. "Well?" Kogure questioned.

"I… Shima and I… we're not what you think." Mitsui said, finally breaking the ice.

"Not what I think?" Kogure sprang up from his seat in anger. "Both of you are kissing and touching each other, and you tell me that's not what I think?" Kogure almost shouted.

"Kogure, listen! I didn't mean…" Mitsui rose from his seat and grabbed Kogure on the arms lightly, only to be yanked away. Mitsui sighed and stared at Kogure's stubborn face. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Mitsui continued.  

Kogure refused to look at Mitsui. He felt cheated, betrayed, fooled. He didn't know what he was feeling now. It was a mixture of everything. He only knew that his heart was pumping so uncomfortably, making him difficult to breath. 

Mitsui heart pained when he saw silent tears fell from Kogure's soft, brown eyes. "I was forced to be Shima's boyfriend, Kogure. She blackmailed me into it." Mitsui broke out the truth. He watched Kogure's searched his eyes almost immediately in shocked. "How?" He heard Kogure muttered. 

Mitsui sat down on the couch and slowly explained. "I don't know what happen actually. It all started when you confessed that you like me." Mitsui rammed his fingers into his hair as he spoke. "Suddenly, Shima came into the court and asked if you could help her with her work. After you left her place that night, I approached her and asked what she wanted from you." Mitsui choked out again.

Kogure listen quietly. He had a thousand questions that he wanted to ask Mitsui. But, right now, he decided to zip his mouth shut and listened to whatever Mitsui has to say first.

"She told me that she only used you to get me." Mitsui murmured quietly. Mitsui further went on how he was blackmailed into being her boyfriend and how she ended up being at his place. By the time Mitsui completed his story, he hung his head down in embarrassment.

Kogure slumped down onto the sofa. He listened to the story in bewilderment. He could not believe what Mitsui had just told him. He misunderstood Mitsui down, right, top, down and every other possible way he could imagine. "You say that you wanted to protect me, Why?" Kogure heard himself asking after a moment of uncomfortable silence. 

 "I found out that I fell in love with you." Mitsui answered simply. "Could you believe it? These words came from my mouth?" Mitsui gave a laugh.  "Of course, I was shocked with myself too. Never thought I would fall for you." Mitsui smiled sadly and looked up into Kogure's softened face. 

Kogure was speechless. "I….I don't know." Kogure answered suddenly.

"Don't know what?" It was Mitsui's turn to ask.

"Don't know if I should believe you." Kogure answered. Kogure moved towards the window and stared at the pouring rain outside. When Mitsui did not argue, Kogure continued, "Mitsui, one minute I feel you're playing some sort of game with me and when I look into those eyes of yours, I don't know where am I." Kogure whispered softly. Kogure was undecided. He was really happy to hear that Mitsui love him, there's no doubt about that. But why does he have the feeling of being fooled?

Kogure heard Mitsui stood up and padded towards him. He continued starring at the dark sky above. Without warning, Mitsui wrapped his arms around him from the back and whispered, "Please Kogure, don't doubt my feelings. I know I have been an insensitive fool and acted like a total jerk back then. But I really love you." Mitsui muffled in Kogure's hair.

Kogure felt his heartbeat pumped harder. He could feel Mitsui's strong arms wrapped around him, his every breath tingles his skin. The shooter held the vice captain in his arms possessively, almost afraid that he will run off.

"You're just pitying me, are you?" Kogure shook off from his arms and gave a bitter laugh. 

Mitsui whirled Kogure around and clasped both of his hands onto the boy's shoulder. "I'm not pitying you, damn it!" Mitsui lost his cool. "I really love you, ok?" Mitsui shook Kogure's body, trying to penetrate the message into his head.

Kogure shook his head slowly, tears pouring again. "I don't know, Mitsui. I really don't know what games you are playing." Kogure cried. "I don't want to wake up tomorrow and then realized that it was all a dream, a joke. I don't think I can take it!" 

The 3-point shooter felt that he could no longer talk sense into Kogure. Tightening his grip, he pulled Kogure closer and crushed their mouths together. Mitsui forced Kogure's mouth to open and plunged his tongue inside him. Kogure gasped when Mitsui released him awkwardly. "This….."  Mitsui whispered hoarsely, "is real, Kogure." 

Kogure felt his legs almost turned into jelly the moment Mitsui let him go. Leaning on the cupboard for support, he slowly made his way back to the sofa and slumped down, feeling a wave of excitement all over. He felt that he was electrified by Mitsui a moment ago, waking up his inner senses.

"Believe me?" Mitsui asked, his eyes bore into Kogure's.

Kogure did not reply Mitsui, instead; he stood up and walked towards the apartment door. 

The ex-MVP's heart shattered as he saw the boy in front of him leaving. _It's over, he doesn't want you._ Mitsui thought as he looked away. He couldn't bear to see Kogure leaving him; he's afraid that he might just break down and cry his heart out. 

"Mitsui…" He heard Kogure called softly. He turned and saw the bespectacled boy staring at him with his soft cinnamon eyes. 

"I don't know if we will work out, Mitsui. Like what you've said, it's not normal. Besides, I'm scared too……" Kogure took a deep breath before he continued "…about what people might think and what you might think. I 'm scared that you'll tell me one day that this is not what you want and leave me alone by myself." Kogure spoke softly.

Mitsui said nothing. Deep down, he knew what Kogure said was true. He badly wanted to argue, but found that he has no strength to do so anymore. Shutting his eyes, he kept quiet and prayed that Kogure would leave his apartment now before he breaks down and cry.

"But…" He heard Kogure continued. "But… I'm willing to take the chances." Mitsui's eyes shot opened wide. Kogure was looking at him, smiling, with tears in his eyes.

Mitsui smiled broadly. He took two giant steps and kissed Kogure on his mouth before hugging him tightly. "You scared the hell out of me, vice captain." Mitsui ruffled Kogure's hair.

"That's for acting like a jerk." Kogure laughed and hugged him back.

Meanwhile, in Sakuragi's residence.

Sakuragi lay down on his huge bed and stared at the wall in front of him. The huge giant poster of Kobe Bryant, a popular NBA star greeted his stare. Sighing, he turned to the other side of the wall and hugged his pillows. He was thinking about a certain rookie in Shohoku High. He doesn't know what has happen to him. _Rukawa__ is suppose to be your greatest enemy, your rival! _Sakuragi's inner mind reminded him. _So, why do I feel that way? _The red head groaned aloud. 

"Hanamichi, you in there?" Sakuragi heard a woman's voice called him. It was his mother's. He swung his legs up from the bed and opened the door, asking simultaneously. "What's wrong mom?" 

"Someone is here to see you, dear." His mother replied casually. 

"Who is it?"  Sakuragi asked. He was not in a mood of seeing or entertaining anyone right now. All he wanted to do was jumped back in his bed and think about Rukawa.

"It's a boy. I don't know who he is. Never seen him before." Mrs. Sakuragi muttered and left the hallway.

Sakuragi closed the door and followed his mother to the hall. _It must be Nobou kun. _ He thought. Earlier, the boy asked him whether he has the latest NBA magazine. A basketball fan himself, Nubou has been following the basketball updates on both local and international games. He couldn't get this month's magazine because it was sold out in his area. He took the magazine on the table in the hall and walked towards the main door.

He got a shock of his life when he saw Rukawa stood unsmiling in front of his porch. Rukawa look so amazingly good looking that the Rukawa's fan girls would faint just by looking at him. 

"Kitsune…" Sakuragi stammered. "What are you doing here?" 

Rukawa's face flushed slightly. Maybe coming to Sakuragi's place was a mistake after all. He took him a whole 2 hours of thinking whether he should go to Sakuragi's place and admits to the red head that he likes him. Earlier, he had called Kogure and the soft spoken boy once again advised him to confess his feelings before it is too late. Rukawa was certain that he likes him, no matter how irritating he can be in the court. Kogure told him that he was positive that Sakuragi likes him too. But truthfully, he doesn't know. He saw Sakuragi peeped at him sometimes, or even smiled when Miyagi teased, but that couldn't prove anything at all.

"I… I wanted to talk to you." Rukawa said uncomfortably. _This is so not me_

"Err… sure.." Sakuragi said, now feeling uncertain if he had heard correctly. 'What about?"

"Can we go somewhere in private? I don't want to talk here." 

Sakuragi realized that they were still standing on the porch and quickly offered. "My room?" he suggested. He saw Rukawa gave a nod of approval, so he stepped aside and allow Rukawa to enter his house. 

Rukawa said his greetings at Sakuragi's mom and followed Sakuragi to his room. He noticed the self-proclaimed tensai's room was unbelievably clean. Who would have thought that the messy boy in school has the cleanest boy's room he has ever seen? 

"Have a seat." Sakuragi offered. He sat down on his huge bed and waited for the icy prince to voice out.

Rukawa took the seat dutifully and pondered how to say it out. "I…" Rukawa said at last. "I… don't know how to say this." Rukawa admitted.

Sakuragi was puzzled. What games he's trying to play? He almost had a heart attack when he saw Rukawa stood in front of his house instead of Nobou. Never in a million years could he guess that Rukawa, his all time greatest rival will come to his house. "You don't know how to say what?" He heard himself asking. 

Rukawa said nothing. He was thinking how he should form the sentence together and break it out in the most appropriate way.

"That I'm a lousy player. "Or that you're no match for me?" Sakuragi joked, trying to erase the uncomfortable ness in the room.

That sentence caught Rukawa's attention. "You could never catch up with me even in a million years, do aho." Rukawa said automatically. 

"Hn… You amateurs only know how to talk big. Pros like me are different." Sakuragi snorted. 

"Pros like you? You're a pro alright…. Unfortunately not in basketball." Rukawa fought back.

"Tell me Rukawa, why exactly have you come to my house?  If you're coming here to tell me how lousy I play or how great you are, you can just go because I'm not in a mood to listen to those crap." Sakuragi said tiredly. 

Rukawa's face turned serious once again. He held both of his hands together to control his nervousness before finally cracked out. "I … I know it sounds crazy and you might think that it does not make sense… but…" Rukawa halted. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I think I fell in love with you." _Finally, I've said it!_ He scrutinized Sakuragi's facial expression. His annoyed face a moment ago was completely wiped off, replaced by his jaw dropped, shock face. 

Sakuragi had to shake his head a few times to determine if he had heard correctly. "Did… did you say….." Sakuragi blabbered. "Did …you say that you love me just now?" Sakuragi blinked his eyes a few times before speaking out. He looked at Rukawa's serious yet slightly flushed face. 

Rukawa nodded quietly. He didn't know what else to say. Sakuragi looked so shocked that he was ready to faint any moment from now. He gazed into Sakuragi's shocked eyes before murmured, "Yes, I did."

"I.. I…." Sakuragi blabbered again. _Damn it, how am I supposed to react? Jump up and down in happiness?_ "Kitsune…..You're kidding me right?" Sakuragi tried to laugh off his nervousness. 

"I'm not." Rukawa whispered. _Why does that do aho look at me like that?_ Rukawa thought worriedly. 

Sakuragi was at lost of words. He didn't know how or what to reply. He was dumbfounded with Rukawa's statement a minute ago. He likes him, but he never thought that Rukawa would confess his feelings this soon. He always thought that he will be the one who will actually confess to Rukawa and he will be the one to witness Rukawa's shock face as he does so. 

Rukawa got tired of waiting Sakuragi to react and took another step by pushing Sakuragi onto the bed firmly, causing the red head to yelp in surprise. He then pounced onto Sakuragi and kissed him firmly on his lips. He pulled back almost instantly and quickly sat on the bed, embarrassed.

Sakuragi touched his lips with his fingers. It took him a while to recover from the shock when he finally smiled. "I told you that you can't beat me, you amateur." Sakuragi grinned. "You even fell for me."

Rukawa's lips curved a smile. "You can never beat me too, do aho." Rukawa said arrogantly. "You fell for me also." 

Sakuragi laughed heartily before pulled Rukawa closer for another kiss.

**********

"What do you think happen last night?" Miyagi whispered to Ayako and Akagi. 

"How should I know?" Akagi said as he tied his shoe lace. He stood up and did some warm up exercises while waiting for the rest of the four members to arrive. 

Miyagi opened his mouth wide to respond, only to be cut off by the sound of the court's door being opened. All eyes averted to the door and saw the good natured vice captain walked in alone. Although Kogure did not say anything, they noticed a slight happiness bore on his face. Miyagi and Ayako ran to Kogure and pulled him towards a corner.

"So, what happen last night?" Miyagi asked worriedly.

"What happen, sempai?" Ayako repeated Miyagi's question. Akagi soon joined them, with his arms crossed as he stared onto Kogure's flushed face.

Kogure gave a smile. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Miyagi almost shouted. He saw other members stared at him and quickly zipped his mouth, embarrassed by his behavior. "Kogure, don't give me the I -don't- know- what- are- you talking about look" Miyagi almost strangled the bespectacled boy.

Kogure was at a lost what to say when another member came into the court. Mitsui walked in confidently with his duffel bad sling across his shoulders. He smiled as he saw Kogure and walked towards them, giving a wink to his fan girls waving above, including Shima.

Shima stood above with her two friends, and looked at Mitsui. She has not given up hopes on Mitsui yet. Her two friends were bugging her for the details between her relationships with Mitsui. The proud attitude would not allow her to tell her friends that Mitsui had officially dumped her. She gripped the steel bar harder in anger.

"Shima.. What happen between you and Mitsui?" Ana teased. She was not really happy with her friend's relationship with the hottest guy in school even though Shima is her friend. She heard from her brother that he saw Shima stomped out of Mitsui's apartment last night and she couldn't help to be curious of what has happen between them. 

"Nothing has happen." Shima gave a proud smile as she flipped her hair.

"Really?" Ana answered sarcastically. She kept quiet and continued to stare below at the team.

Ignoring Miyagi and Ayako, Mitsui went straight to Kogure and pulled the boy to him, giving him a kiss on his lips. "Hey, Kogure." Mitsui smiled. The whole court gave a gasp, including the girls above. 

"Well, Shima, if nothing had happen, why on earth Mitsui sempai is kissing Kogure sempai?" Ana burst out laughing. 

Shima gritted her teeth before walked out of  the court angrily.

"What… what the hell was that?" Akagi asked

"Ryota, did you see that?" Ayako's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, although I think that my eyes had just deceived me." Miyagi whispered, still trying to figure out whether what he saw a few seconds ago was real. 

"Hey, congratulate us, you suckers." Mitsui grinned as he turned towards his members. 

"You don't need to do that here, you moron!" Akagi shouted. "Why can't you do it when we're not around, for Christ sake!" Akagi growled. 

"Aw.. come on, captain… I'm afraid you're not convinced." Mitsui placed his arms around a blushing Kogure as he teased.

Akagi sighed, defeated. He clasped his palm on his face and muttered. "Please tell me you're not in love with this idiot over here, Kogure." 

Kogure blushed hotly, but didn't say anything else. "Sorry, Akagi. I…." Kogure started but broke off when Rukawa and Sakuragi came into the court, arguing as usual.  

"Luckily we have some normal idiots." Akagi said thankfully. 

"Teme, Kitsune. I told you not to tell the teacher that I copied in the mid-term exam! Now, look what have you done? I have to stay back for detention for a month!" Sakuragi shouted as he stormed into the court behind Rukawa. 

Rukawa, still calm and ignorant as usual made no comments and walked towards where the members are and threw his bag onto the ground carelessly. 

"Kitsune! Why did you do that?" Sakuragi said angrily. "Hey, I haven't finished talking, you cold-heart bastard…." 

Rukawa turned to Sakuragi and gave a peck on Sakuragi's lips. "In that way, you can accompany me for my detention class." Rukawa smirked.

"Rukawa, way a go!" Kogure cheered.

"I think I'll cancel today's practice." Akagi announced abruptly. "I think there's a limit for me in a day." Akagi walked off the court tiredly.

"Alright! Let's go for a movie, Kogure!" Mitsui ruffled Kogure's hair. "Hey, want to come along? We can make a triple date!" Mitsui shouted at Miyagi, Ayako, Sakuragi and Rukawa.

"Sure!" Sakuragi agreed instantly.

"You got a detention class to attend, do'aho." Rukawa reminded and pulled Sakuragi away, ignoring the red head's protest. Rukawa halted suddenly and turned back at Mitsui. 

"Mitsui?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You owe us." Rukawa said coolly.

"Got that." Mitsui grinned.

Owari

________________________________________________________________________

Finally, this is the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who supported this fic! Huge thanks to Suisho-Foxeyes chan and Asma chan for their support and advices. I'm sorry if there is any grammatical error!

Suisho-Foxeyes: You know what? Your fic rocks too! I can't wait to read that fic of yours. Send it to me when you have time… :^_^ (I'll be waiting for it)

The acolyte: Yeah, I know that hurts. Man, I felt it too!

Anime-luveric: Finally Mitsui kicked Shima out! (yippee!)

Shake-it-buddy: Thanks for all your reviews and your continuous support!

Miyahara Yuuki: Gomen! I totally forgot about that grammatical error! Thanks for pointing it out! (shh… don't tell anyone or sensei will chop my head off for this!) 

Rings of Saturn: I HATE Shima too! I tried to write something bad about Shima, but I don't know what I should write. Well, at least she was kicked out! Muahaha.. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this crap of mine. I really appreciate it!


End file.
